Betrayal : Kira The Darkness, Unstoppable
by Kira VK
Summary: kegelapan yang menaungi hidupnya : kegelapan yang menghancurkannya, kegelapan yang di bencinya, kegelapan yang menyelamatkannya, dan kegelapan adalah kekuatannya. Dia yang pergi telah kembali, kembali dengan kegelapan dalam hidupnya. Merah darah : yang di benci sekaligus dia cintai, yang menyakitinya, menemani dan mewarnai hidupnya
1. Chapter 1

**Kira of Beast**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalam hati', **Informasi**

**,**

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Terlihat lima orang siswa yang keluar dari sebuah gedung yang telah hancur. Mereka keluar beriringan dengan wajah seolah tidak bersalah, kecuali untuk pemuda berambut coklat yang hanya menatap kagum tangan kanannya

"Dan itulah apa yang terjadi jika budak iblis menjadi kau paham Issei? Jelas Rias kepada Issei yang dari tadi asik sendiri memperhatikan tangan kanannya

"AWASSS….!"

'_**BOOMM'**_

Sebuah serangan nyaris membunuh mereka semua jika Koneko tidak terlambat memperingatkan semuanya. Memandang dengan penuh kewaspadaan sosok yang berada dalam kabut dari hasil serangan tiba – tiba barusan

Tiba – tiba sosok tersebut kembali menerjang mereka dengan sangat seakan sudah tahu tugas masing-masing mereka berlima segera menyerang sosok Iblis penghianat yang baru muncul tersebut, iblis ini berbentuk setengah badan manusia dan badan bagian bawah merupakan badan kuda dengan senjata tombak.

Koneko segera menyerang Iblis tersebut dengan sangat cepat berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya. Tapi sayang akibat kelelahan melawan Iblis sebelumnya gerakan Koneko sedikit melambat dan dapat di respon cepat oleh sang Iblis. Dan untung saja Issei sigap membantunya walaupun tidak terlalu berarti

Kiba yang melihat Koneko dan Issei kewalahan segera membantu menghabisi Iblis tersebut seraya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya. Sebelum sampai tujuan tiba-tiba iblis tadi melompat tinggi dengan ke 4 kakinya dan menembakan bola Api berwarna merah kebiruan yang kemudian menyebar menjadi ratusan bola kecil sebesar ukuran bola tenis

Kelima siswa yang melihat serangan tersebut segera sadar bahwa iblis penghianat kali ini bukanlah lawannya yang sebanding, mereka hanya mampu menatap horror ratusan bola Api yang siap memanggang mereka seakan pasrah akan nasib yang mereka alami

Sebelum ratusan bola api tersebut mencapai mereka, tiba – tiba mereka kembali dikejutkan akan adanya sebuah tameng dari api hitam dan kehadiran sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan posisi membelakangi mereka dan melindungi mereka

'_**Duarr' 'Duar'**_

Kaget, itulah yang mereka lihat ketika serangan yang mengenai tameng hitam tersebut seperti menelannya dan sebagian lainnya yang tidak mengerah ke mereka meledak. Si pemuda berambut merah memegang salah satu pedang pendek yang berada di punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya

Merasa serangannya gagal, Iblis tersebut kembali mempersiapkan tombaknya dan berlari menyerang namun yang menjadi target adalah pemuda misterius yang baru datang. Melihat Iblis yang jaraknya semakin dekat dan mengangkat tombaknya, si pemuda misterius hanya diam menunggu sambil berpose seperti akan melompat ke depan dengan memegang ujung pedang di punggungnya

Mereka para siswa panic setengah mati karena sang Iblis sudah hampir 10 meter di depan sosok pemuda misterius yang masih saja diam. Mereka pun berniat membantu sang pemuda dan menyiapkan serangannya, lagi – lagi mereka di kejutkan oleh pemuda tersebut yang menghilang

'_**Bruakk' 'Wushh'**_

Retakan terjadi pada tempat dimana pemuda tersebut berpijak sebelum menghilang dan kembali muncul di belakang dengan pedang yang sudah terangkat seperti habis menebas dan menyarungkannya kembali

Kelima siswa tersebut hanya memandang horror aksi sosok misterius tersebut, pasalnya Iblis yang di berada di depan mereka tersebut diam dan tidak lama kemudian setengah badannya ambruk sedangkan bagian bawahnya tetap berdiri. Pemuda yang perlahan berjalan menjauh tersebut, jelas-jelas bukan lawan yang seimbang bagi mereka

"Si-si-siapa k-kalian dan siapa na-nama kalian?" ucap Rias terbata-bata mengajuakn pertanyaan sebelum pemuda misterius tersebut menjauh di sebabkan karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi

Namun jawaban yang di dapat membuat mereka merinding ketakutan, karena si pemuda yang berambut jabrik warna merah menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah mereka memperlihatkan bola mata hitam dengan iris berbentuk bintang 6 yang berwarna semerah darah (Mangekyou Sasuke) dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan mereka

Mereka semua langsung jatuh terduduk karena aura tatapan sejenak tersebut benar-benar menakutkan, tubuh mereka benar-benar bergemetar dengan hebatnya

"Ma-mata apa i-itu?" ucap Issei gelagapan

"En-entahlah, A-Apa pun itu berbentuk indah namun aura di pancarkan be-begitu mengerikan" jawab Rias

"Se-semoga bukan musuh, me-menatapnya saja se-seolah melihat ju-jurang tanpa batas"

Mereka mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di katakana Kiba barusan, hanya melihatnya saja mereka sudah tak sanggup. Untung saja pemuda misterius tersebut menatap mereka di dalam kegelapan malam sehingga mereka tidak melihat ekspresi wajah pemilik mata tersebut

Rias pun memberitahukan kejadian semalam atas pertemuannya dengan sosok misterius itu kepada Sona Sitri yang juga merupakan Iblis kelas atas untuk mencari info, sayangnya Sona yang merupakan bagian Sitri yang dianggap keluarga kebangsawanan yang punya pengetahuan tinggi pun tidak mengetahui dan baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Selama beberapa hari mereka berdua di bantu para budak masing-masing mencari info di perpustakaan Iblis, namun hasilnya nihil

. . .

"Kuoh Kuoh Kuoh, sudah lumayan lama aku tidak melihatnya. Bagaimana ya keadaanya sekarang?" gumam seorang pemuda seolah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

Pemuda tersebut a.k.a Naruto mempunyai ciri rambut kuning berantakan, paras tampan, kulit putih, memakai seragam khusus seorang siswa Akademy Kuoh. Pagi ini dirinya berjalan dengan tenangnya sambil merokok, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang Kuoh Academy

Melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung mata Naruto bergerak liar melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah pasti sepi dan berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari ruang kelasnya karena kemarin dirinya sudah melapor dan mendapatkan nama kelasnya namun bertemu guru yang sedang berjalan di koridor

Saat ini di kelas 2-C terlihat rebut oleh para siswa yang sibuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya ada yang sibuk baca buku da nada juga yang teriak teriak tak jelas.

Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Issei yang hanya tidur di meja dan bahkan mengabaikan Matsuda dan Motohama yang asik membicarakan hal-hal berbau porno, seakan tidak peduli pada dunia luar Issei kembali tertidur di dalam kelas

"Katanya kelas kita kedatangan murid baru lho!"

"Benarkah, cowok atau cewek?"

"dari kabar yang aku dapt sih, katanya cowok"

"Semoga saja dia keren"

Sederet percakapan tersebut terdengar oleh Issei namun dirinya tidak perduli, asalkan tidak sekeren saingannya Yuuto pun berusaha melanjutkan aktifitasnya, tidur kembali.

'_**Cklek'**_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan seorang guru yang telah berdiri di depan kelas dan sekilas memperhatikan para siswa yang masih rebut.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru" ucap guru tersebut yang sukses membuat mereka semua diam, bahkan Issei sampai terbangun dari tidurnya

"Silahkan masuk Namikaze-san" ucap guru tersebut

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang dengan poni yang memanjang menutup sebelah matanya dan 2 kancing baju atasnya terbuka, memasuki kelas tersebut. Dan dari penampilannya hanya satu k

"Hay, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Semoga kita bisamenjadi teman baik" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sekaligus mengisi keheningan yang berlangsung, dah hasilnya

"Kyyyyyaaaaa"

Teriakan para siswi sukses memekakan telinga, seakan mereka merasa beruntung karena di kelas mereka sekarang terdapat siswa baru yang bahkan sama kerennya dengan idola sekolah Yuuto Kiba. sedangkan trio mesum jangan ditanya, mereka seakan merasa semakin terpuruk dengan kedatangan Naruto yang menyebabkan misi mereka semakin sulit untuk dilaksanakan

"Berapa nomor hp-mu"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Rumah mu di mana"

"Jadilah suamiku kelak?"

"Diam..!" bentak guru akibat pertanyaan para muridnya yang aneh-aneh

. .

. .

. .

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah taman yang merupakan jalurnya untuk pulang, harusnya dirinya sudah mencapai rumahnya namun tadi di sekolah mendapati tugas-tugas di karenakan awal semester sehingga larut malam begini masih di perjalanan

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Naruto merasakan aura malaikat jatuh, iblis, karena penasaran pun naruto bergegas mencari asal aura tersebut. Dilihatnya seorangmalaikat jatuh yang terbang tidak jauh dengan Light Spear di tangan kanannya yang siap di lempar kapan saja dan seorang teman sekelasnya Issei sedang ambruk tidak jauh dari malaikat jatuh tersebut di sertai darah dan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sedang mencoba kembali

'**Issei pov'**

Aku tak mengira padahal sekarang aku sudah menjadi iblis dan bisa memakai Sacred Gear ku tetapi masih tidak bisa mengalahkannya, kenapa aku selemah ini, bahkan menjadi iblis pun aku masih saja lemah, menggunakan teleport yang katanya iblis terlemah saja bisa namun aku tidak. Apakah sudah waktunya aku meninggalkan dunia ini, padahal aku belum merasakan dada Buchou, Akeno, Koneko, belum merasakan bercinta, belum mencapai impian ku menjadi harem king.

'**Issei pov end'**

"Matilah kau iblis" teriak malaikat jatuh itu sambil melemparkanLight Spear yang di gemgamnya

Issei yang melihat serangan itu hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya 'mungkin ini sudah menjadi nasibku'. Issei yang menunggu datangnya serangan tersebut menjadi sedikit heran kenapa tidak kunjung juga rasa sakit 'apakah aku sudah mati lagi', namun issei tidak berani membuka matanya sampai terdengar suara "Hey Issei, jangan kau menutup mata mu saat serangan menuju ke arah mu"

Saat mendengar suara itu, issei begitu terkejut dan saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya matanya langsung melotot dengan wajah yang pucat seperti mayat, ia kaget "Na-Naruto" gagapnya melihat Naruto memegang Light Spear yang beberapa cm lagi menusuk matanya yang pasti akan menembus kepalanya, dan ia pun terkulai pingsan

"AP-PA?!bagaimana mungkin" ucap Dohnaseek yang melemparkan Light Spear tersebut juga terkejut melihat pemuda yang di datang tiba – tiba menangkap Light Spear dengan tangan kanannya

"Nee, . . Bisakah kau kau pergi dengan tenang sekarang?" ucap naruto santai sambil memegang Light Spear yang di lempar Raynare dan meremasnya menjadi serpihan cahaya dan menghilangkan bulatan hitam sebesar biji kelereng di depan cengkraman tangan kirinya, dan saat naruto menengok ke belakang ia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat iblis yang mendadak pingsan itu, "Hahhh, merepotkan"

"Siapa kau?menyingkirlah jangan menghalangiku menghabisi iblis di belakang mu itu atau juga kau akan mati! **Rain Light Spe..!**"

"Maaf..!" bisik Naruto

"Argghh….!"

'_**Bughh' 'Brakkk'**_

Perkataan Dohnaseek tersela saat Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya yang langsung menusuknya dengan Light Spear yang di pegangnya kemudian menendang Dohnaseek dan tersungkur menyentuh tanah

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu tapi kau memaksakan ego mu" ucap Naruto dan mengambil rokok dari sakunya kemudian menyalakannya sambil menginjak Dohnaseek yang masih terbaring di tanah

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di sekitar taman tersebut dan munculah Rias bersama budak lainnya, mereka kaget melihat Issei yang terkapar dengan di sertai beberapa luka dan darah di bagian tubuhnya

"Bagaimana keadaanya" Tanya Naruto dari kejauhan

Ke empat siswa yang sedang menghampiri Issei pun kaget setelah mendengar suara Naruto dan saat melihat ke sekeliling mereka semakin terkejut. Bukan hanya taman yang di penuhi beberapa lubang, namun malaikat jatuh yang tubuhnya tertusuk yang perlahan mengurai jadi cahaya dan adanya pemuda yang err 'tampan'

"Lumayan parah, tapi masih bisa di obati" jawab Kiba mewakili ketiga siswi yang datang bersamanya sedang menatap sosok Naruto

"K-Ka . ..!"

"Sudah lumayan lama kita tidak bertemu, Rias" sapa Naruto

"Maaf…" bisik lirih Rias sampai tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya

"ara-ara Buchou punya teman tampan gini kok ga bilang-bilang" ucap Akeno sambil memicing kearah Rias

"Hey tampan, siapa nama mu" lanjut Akeno yang penyakitnya kambuh

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu dahhh" jawab Naruto sambil melangkah pergi menjauh

"ara-ara, tampannya. Pasti jadi milikku, fufufu" gumam Akeno dengan pipi merona yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan maut oleh gadis lainnya kecuali Rias yang masih dalam dunianya sendiri

"Mari kembali ke ruang klub, kita obati luka Issei" ucap Rias, dirinya benar – benar syok atas kehadirannya. Tadinya mereka berniat mengejarnya namun saat melihat pakaian seragam yang di pakainya mereka pun mengurungkannya karena akan cepat bertemu kembali

,

,

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal : Kira The Darkness**

**Unstoppable**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

.

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Seorang siswi yang memakai kacamata sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju tempat paling atas dari sekolah tersebut, atap sekolah sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu dan membukanya, meskipun dia memakai kacamata namun malah menambah kecantikannya itu

'Tuh benerkan, pasti dia berada disini' batin gadis itu, saat melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada tembok dan dirinya pun menghampirinya

"Naruto, Heyy . .bangun!" ucap gadis itu sambil sedikit mengguncang – guncangkan bahu pemuda tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, Namikaze Naruto

"emm . . Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengganggu kegiatan ku ini Bambina" jawab Naruto sambil membuka mata kanannya, tak rela tidurnya terusik

"Kegiatan apanya Naruto? Dari tadi kau tidur terus, dan berhentilah memanggilku Bambina" jengkel gadis itu yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir Naruto

Menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu, Naruto menutup kembali matanya.

"Hey . . Jangan tidur lagi, cepat kembali ke kelas mu"

"Disana berisik, enakan disini anginnya pun menyejukan" ucap Naruto tanpa membuka matanya

"Ini jamnya pelajaran, cepat bangun" sanggah gadis itu sambil terus mengguncang – guncang Naruto lebih kencang, dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil bahkan hasil yang tidak akan disangkanya, saat melihat pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap dirinya

"Cepat pergi ke kela . . Hmpp"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat Naruto menarik kepalanya yang membuatnya posisi gadis itu sedikit menungging yang sebelumnya jongkok pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Wajah gadis gdis dengan posisi mulut sedikit terbuka itu langsung diciumnya, dilumatnya bibir tersebut

"Engghhh . . ." gadis itu hanya diammematung serta dilihat semburat merah pun perlahan muncul di pipi gadis yang diam mematung itu, mungkin dia kaget sampai tidak bereaksi lebih

"Wow, rasa Cerry tak kusangka selera mu bagus juga Sona" ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan pagutannya yang menghasilkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu akibat _French Kiss_ sepihaknya, dia pun berdiri dan sedikit menepuk pantat gadis yang di panggil Sona itu lalu berjalan pergi

Sedangkan Sona? Gadis itu masih diam mematung dengan posisi sedikit menungging, mata tak berkedip, mulut sedikit terbuka dengan saliva yang sedikit mengalir ke dagunya

'Dia mencium ku?Mencuri ciuman pertama ku dan apaan tadi, aku mengerang?'

"B-BRENGSEK KAU NARUTOO" teriak Sona dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna setelah sadar atas perlakuan Naruto itu, 'Jadi seperti itu ciuman, manis dan nikm . . Argghhh' batinnya sambil menjambak sedikit rambutnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sadar menikmatinya dan wajahnya pun semakin merah menggelap

Naruto terus berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju kelasnya, mendengar suara Sona berteriak dia hanya terkekeh setelah berhasil mengerjainya yang selalu berbicara tegas dengan tampang datar dan selalu mengusik tidurnya itu. Sona, Sona Sitri murid kelas 3A yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, SMA Kuoh

'_**SREKK'**_

Kelas yang tadinya ricuh karena tidak ada guru itu mendadak sunyi saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke kelas tersebut. Naruto, Namikaze Naruto murid pindahan yang baru 3 hari lalu

'Si tampan datang / Keren / aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya walau jadi ke 3 juga tak apa / semoga dia jadi suami ku kelak, amin' batin para siswi

Namikaze Naruto murid SMA Kuoh, kelas 2-C mulai dikenal kembali akibat reputasi buruknya di sekolah ini namun pindah dan akhirnya kembali lagi ke sekolah ini bahkan banyak desas desus banyak preman di kota Kuoh pernah di hajar olehnya dulu dan dirinya disebut pun di panggil Putra Iblis akibat desas desus kelakuannya bahkan hari pertama masuk dia sudah bolos. Reputasinya yang buruk itu, membuat siswa Kuoh ketakutan bahkan beberapa Guru disana juga banyak yang takut

Meskipun Naruto reputasinya buruk, namun banyak para siswi terkagum bahkan menyukainya karena bagaimana pun wajahnya yang tampan, bibirnya yang seksi, hidung mancung, kulit putih, mata biru yang indah, rambut kuning acak – acakanya bahkan cara berpkaiannya ala preman itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat keren meski pernah ada kabar dia seorang playboy malah membuat banyak siswi ingin daftar jadi kekasihnya x_x

. .

. .

. .

. .

23.00 SEKOLAH KUOH

Terlihat sesosok pemuda memakai jaket hoodie dengan kupluk menutup kepalanya namun resleting yang terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang serta otot tubuhnya yang Six Pax, mata merah semerah darah dengan 3 tomoe di masing – masing bola matanya melihat pertarungan yang ada di depannya, di lingkungan Sekolah SMA Kuoh/ Akademy Kuoh

'Hmm, 2 kelompok Iblis melawan 4 orang malaikat jatuh, ada Exorcist juga?menarik – menarik' batin orang tersebut sambil menyeringai

Akademi Kouh tersebut di lindungi oleh sebuah kubah pelindung tak kasat mata yang melingkupi hampir keseluruhan bangunan Akademi tersebut yang di ciptakan dan di jaga oleh para anggota OSIS yang ternyata semuanya Iblis dan Sona Sitri sebagai ketua, salah satu Iblis dari bagian keluarga Sitri yang merupakan salah satu dari keluarga Kebangsawanan Iblis

"Rias, cepatlah. Anak buahku sudah tak kuat menahannya lebih lama lagi" teriak Sona mewakili anggotanya yang sedang menjaga kubah tersebut agar tetap kokoh

" **DDUAAARRRRR "**

Bunyi tubrukan antar serangan demi serangan yang salah satunya di lancarkan oleh orang yang di teriaki Sona dan di bantu oleh temannya. Rias, dari keluarga Gremory yang sama dengan Sitri merupakan keluarga Kebangsawanan Iblis.

"BUCHOU . . AKENO-SANN . ." teriak pemuda yang di kenal dengan Issei saat melihat ketua kelompoknya beserta anggota yang lainnya terpental dan melayang jatuh kebawah akibat terkena serangan salah satu musuh

"Kokabiel Tak Akan Ku Ampuni Kau Karena Telah Melukai Teman – Teman Ku" teriak Issei sambil menembakan Dragon Shoot dengan penuh amarah

"Cihh, apa Cuma itu saja kemampuan mu Sekiryuutei!" kata Kokabiel yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok malaikat jatuh, dan melemparkan sebuah Light Spear yang lumayan besar untuk menghalau serangan Sekiryuutei a.k.a Issei.

Kedua serangan itu pun saling bertabrakan dan . . .

"**BBBLLAAAARRRR . . DDDDUUUUAAAARRRR . . .**_**"**_

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi ketika dua serangan saling bertemu, mewarnai pertarungan yang sedang terjadi dan menghasilkan ledakan yang besar bahkan tanah tak berdosa yang berada di bawah serangan tersebut terkena imbasnya menjadi sebuah lubang besar dan asap hitam mengepul

Kokabiel hanya tertawa melihat itu semua, bahkan semakin keras saat melihat orang yang di panggil Sekiryuutei itu terkapar tidak berdaya di sertai banyak luka dan darah

Melihat teman – temannya terkapar, Xenovia (Exorcist) dan Kiba pun maju kembali dengan senjata pedangnya menerjang Kokabiel, Kokabiel pun membuat sebuah pedang juga sedangkan 3 malaikat jatuh lainnya hanya menjadi penonton antara Ketuanya dengan musuh

'_**Trangg Trangg Trangg Trangg . . . .'**_

Bunyi benturan logam terdengar saat pedang – pedang tersebut saling berbenturan, serangan Kiba dan Xenovia dapat ditangkis dengn mudah oleh Kokabiel yang merupakan salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh

"Menarik, Sungguh menarik pemilik pedang suci Durandal dan pedang suci Iblis. Berikan aku serangan terbaikmu, Ha ha haa" komentar Kokabiel

Merasa di remehkan, kedua orang tersebut pun terus menyerang. Kiba menghentakkan kakinya kuat – kuat ketanah untuk memulai manuvernya kemudian melompat setinggi – tingginya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya saat menukik kebawah yang menghasilkan effect tebasan pedangnya beberapa kali lipat

'_**TRANGG . . . Duakk'**_

Kokabiel mampu menahan serangan yang di lancarkan Kiba dengan pedang cahayanya, kemudian menendang Kiba hingga terlempar beberapa meter, Xenovia yang melihat adanya celah kemudian menyerang Kokabiel. Xenovia melesat maju kemudian melompat dan memutar tubuhnya 360obeberapa kali sehingga terlihat seperti tornado pedang yang siap memotong apa saja yang ada di hadapannya

'_**Trangg . . . Srettt Srettt . . Arghhh . . .'**_

Serangan Xenovia akhirnya membuahkan hasil meski hanya berupa sayatan kecil pada tangan Kokabiel, namun serangan tersebut harus di bayar mahal karena tubuhnya terkena serangan dari Kokabiel yang mengakibatkan luka tebasan yang cukup lebar di punggungnya sebelum dirinya di tendang kembali

"Sialan kau bocah, akan ku bunuh" ucap Kokabiel sambil berjalan mendekati Xenovia yang berhasil melukainya

Mereka semua hanya menatap nanar apa yang akan dilakukan Kokabiel, mereka semua sudah tidak sanggup bergerak bahkan mereka tidak menyadari adanya sosok lain yang menghampiri Xenovia. Bahkan perlahan Kubah yang melindungi, kubah yang menyebabkan malaikat jatuh itu tak bisa pergi yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut perlahan mulai menghilang

"Berhenti Kokabiel . . ." teriak Issei yang perlahan tersadar sambil mencoba berdiri, saat Kokabiel mengangkat pedang dengan ujung di bawahnya bersiap menusukan pada Xenovia yang terbaring tak berdaya

"Heyy burung jatuh .." ucap sosok yang tiba – tiba berada beberapa meter di belakang Kokabiel yang sedang berlari menghampriri, Kokabiel pun yang bersiap menusuk menengokan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

'_**BUGHH . . Trek – trekk'**_

Naas bagi Kokabiel, saat dirinya menoleh bukan hanya seseorang yang memanggilnya yang ia temui bahkan kepalan tangan kanan bersarung yang menghampiri wajahnya, pukulan tersebut cukup kuat yang menyebabkan dirinya terlempar. Dan sosok itu juga melemparkan sebuah rantai berujung jangkar yang melilit kaki kirinya, dan sosok itu mengambil pedang Durandal tak jauh darinya

Semua yang ada disana begitu terkejut akan kedatangan sesosok pemuda dengan memakai jaket Hoodie tersebut

"SIAPA KKA . . ." teriakan Kokabiel terhenti saat melihat mata merah si pemuda

"**Blades of Athena**" gumam sosok tersebut, dan munculah lingkaran sihir Trihexa di bawah kakinya yang memunculkan dua buah pedang yang menancap pada tanah

"Lu-luc…" perkataan Kokabiel terhenti saat sosok tersebut tiba - tiba menarik rantai yang masih melilit kakinya yang menyebabkan dirinya terseret

'_**Brugghh'**_

"Arghhh . . . " jerit Kokabiel saat sosok tersebut menginjak punggung Kokabiel yang terkapar karena seretan rantai, kemudian mencabut dan menusukan salah satu pedang _**Blades of Athena**_pada punggung Kokabiel sampai menembus tanah

Tiga anak buah Kokabiel yang melihat tuannya di serang sosok orang itu tidak tinggal diam, mereka menyiapkan Light Spear dan mengepakan sayap mereka yang berwarna hitam, namun sebelum mereka terbang tiba – tibamuncul celah distorsi ruang di depan mereka yang menampakan sosok wanita berpakaian kimono dan membawa _**Kipas Sensu**_.

"SI-SIAPA KA. ." ucap salah satu dari wanita malaikat jatuh dan beruntung dua diantaranya memiliki reflek yang bagus, meloncat mundur sebuah portal tersebut muncul dan mencekik salah satu wanita malaikat jatuh

"**Bashosen : Sinra Tensei**" ucap gadis berambut merah tersebut sambil mengibaskan Kipas Sensu bermotif Api yang di pegang tangan kanannya tersebut dan mengincar dua wanita malaikat jatuh lainnya

" _**WUSSHH "**_

Effect kibasan menghasilkan badai angin yang bukan hanya menerjang kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut, tanah – tanah di sekitarnya ikut retak dan berhamburan bahkan kubah pelindung pun ikut hancur akibat dahsyatnya effect dari Kipas Sensu tersebut

"Jangan ganggu mereka atau kalian mati" ucap seorang Gadis berambut merah poni tail tersebut dan menjatuhkan malaikat jatuh yang di cekiknya serta kembali menghilang bersamaan tertutupnya celah distorsi ruang tersebut

Mereka semua lagi – lagi dibuat terperangah akibat munculnya serangan dari sebuah celah distorsi / portal yang tidak terlihat jelas karena singkatnya datang dan pergi di bawah kegelapan dengan kekuatannya yang begitu mengerikan

"Arghh . . . Arghh . . . " Teriak Kokabiel yang ter telungkup, dirinya hanya bisa menjerit – jerit dengan pilunya saat sosok yang menginjak punggungnya tersebut mencabut delapan sayapnya satu persatu dan terus menginjaknya, darah melumuri tubuhnya

Mereka semua begitu syok atas apa yang mereka lihat, wajah mereka yang ada disana benar – benar pucat pasi terlebih bagi mereka yang di kalahkan Kokabiel. Sosok itu benar – benar seperti psikopat gila yang sedang menyiksa mangsanya, sekalipun Kokabiel minta di bunuh tetapi sosok tersebut tidak menurutinya bahkan terus dan terus menyiksanya

Dua malaikat jatuh lainnya langsung terbang, kabur dengan wajah pucat karena melihat tuannya mati dengan mengenaskan di depan mereka tanpa bisa mereka bantu.

Kokabiel mati dengan ke delapan sayapnya yang sudah lepas dari punggungnya dan berserakan di sekitarnya, kedua tangannya putus dan terpotong – potong, kepala belakang yang bocor karena injakan yang keras berkali – kali, sayatan dan tusukan durandal menghiasasi tubuhnya, darah berserakan di mana – mana, wajah tak berupa akibat pukulan dan injakan sampai akhirnya mati dan mayat tersebut melebur menjadi cahaya kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.

'Benar – benar sadis lebih sadis dari Akeno-san / Mengerikan, jangan sampai berurusan dengannya / Semoga tidak menjadi musuh / Siapa dia itu sebenarnya / benar – benar seperti Iblis (tanpa sadar dirinya Iblis)' batin kelompok Sona dan Rias melihat bagaimana sosok itu mengalahkan lawannya dan cara membunuhnya yang mengerikan terlebih saat melihat sosok itu seolah memandang mereka

Kelompok Sona membantu Kelompok Rias yang terluka akibat pertarungan tersebut, minus Xenovia yang terkapar pingsan beberapa meter di depan mereka karena dekat dengan sosok mengerikan tersebut.

Raynare, salah satu malaikat jatuh yang merupakan anggota lebih tepatnya mantan anggota Kokabiel mendekati pada Naruto karena mengenal siapa sosok pemuda tersebut sambil terisak menangis dan tersenyum. Gadis itu sedih melihat bagai mana mantan tuannya mati mengenaskan namun bahagia karenanya terbebas dari tugas dari tuannya yang sangat menyiksa hatinya

"Na Namikaze-sama" ucap Raynare pada Sosok tersebut

"Maaf kau harus melihat ini Raynare" jawabnya menoleh melihat gadis itu dan menghilangkan kedua pedang pendeknya

"Tak apa Namikaze-sama, bagaimana keadaan tuan" ucap Raynare tersenyum

"Seperti yang kau lihat . ." dia pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum kembali

Saat melihat sosok misterius dan Raynare yang berada di depan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Academy itu, mereka pun mecoba menghentikannya lebih tepatnya penasaran ingin mengenal sosok itu. Meski pun tadi mereka melihat sekilas wajah beserta rambut depannya akibat Hoodie yang sedikit tersingkap, namun tetap tidak jelas karena dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak tersinari cahaya bulan atau pun lampu

"S-Siapa kau ?" ucap Rias memberanikan diri bertanya

Pemuda misterius tersebut pun menghentikan langkahnya dan seperti sedikit menoleh kebelakang melihat mereka, namun tidak berkata apa – apa

"Siapa kau?" ulang Rias, namun sosok tersebut tetap tidak berkata apa – apa

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Buchou. Setan sialan" teriak Issei

"Hentikan Issei, jangan emosi" ucap Rias meningatkan Issei yang di sisinya

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Ha ha haa" pemuda misterius hanya tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Issei

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa brengsek" teriak Issei lagi karena emosi

"Kau, Naga MESUM payah yang bodoh. Tidak sadar dirikah kau Setan, tepatnya Iblis" ucapnya mengejek

Jlebb, ucapan tersebut tepat sasaran

"K-Kau, sekali lagi bilang payah ku hajar dan kuhab . ."

"Payah, bodoh" ulangnya lagi santai memotong teriakan Issei

Issei yang sudah benar – benar emosi tingkat tinggi, berlari mendekati Naruto berniat menghajarnya

"Issei berhenti, jangan gegabah" teriak Rias

Issei benar – benar tidak menghiraukan ucapan ketuanya itu, dia semakin mendekati pemuda tersebut hingga mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul si pemuda misterius.

" _**Wushh "**_

'_**Bughh .., Brugghh . . .'**_

"Agghh . ." Issei hanya mampu berteriak saat sosok memunculkan 6 sayapnya yang menyebabkan angin lumayan besar mengitarinya dan mendahului memukul Issei serta menendangnya sampai terlempar beberapa meter

Teman – teman Issei pun mendekati Issei setelah terlempar akibat tendangan pemuda tersebut pada perutnya, dan terlihat pipi Issei yang sedikit membiru akibat pukulannya.

"Benarkah kau ingin menghajarku Sekiryuutei?" ucapnya yang berbalik ke arah mereka

Mereka benar – benar terkejut saat sosok tersebut juga mengetahui siapa mereka, sosok yang jaketnya tersibak angin dan tersinari cahaya rembulan memperlihatkan dada dengan perut Six Pax, celana jins yang lututnya sobek, dengan wajah tak terlihat jelas akibat Jaket Hoodie namun rambutnya sedikit panjang terlebih 6 sayapnya

"Ma-malaikat..." ucap mereka serentak karena melihat 6 sayap putih seperti layaknya malaikat namun sayap tersebut tidak bercahaya layaknya malaikat dan batang bulunya yang berwarna merah terlihat seperti sayap putih yang ternodai darah bahkan aura hitam samar mengitari tubuhnya

'benar – benar mengerikan, mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat dalam' batin mereka, kekagetan mereka di gantikan dengan ketakutan yang teramat dan rasa sesak akibat pemuda yang di anggap misterius tersebut mengeluarkan tekanannya yang lebih besar

"Menghajarku? Mengalahkan musuhmu yang tadi saja kau tidak becus . . .

Menolong temanmu saja kau tidak bisa, dasar payah . . ." ucap sosok pemuda tersebut, pedas

"Tidak sadarkah bahwa teman mu itu sedang sekarat karena menolong mu dan kau malah memilih mementingkan emosi. Selain payah, kau benar – benar bodoh dari yang terbodoh Sekiryuutei" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Xenovia sebelum Naruto benar – benar berjalan menjauh bersama dengan Raynare

"Trinity-sama, benarkah itu anda?" gumam salah seorang berambut hitam di antara mereka

Meraka pun segera menghampiri Xenovia, perkataannya bukan hanya benar – benar menyadarkan Issei bahkan mereka yang ada baru menyadari kesalahan mereka, lebih mementingkan keingintahuan mereka ketimbang seseorang yan sedang membutuhkan pertolongan mereka. Issei benar – benar merutuki akan kelemahannya dan kebodohannya, tanpa sadar dirinya menangis dalam diam.

"Raynare..!"

"Hai, Namikaze-sama?"

"Saat bertemu dengannya, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil namaku Na…." ucapannya tersamar angin

. .

. .

. .

. .

Setelah pergi dari Akademi Kuoh tersebut, pemuda tersebut membawa pergi Raynare menemui seseorang sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sesosok laki – laki paruh baya yang sedang memancing di sungai di sekitar hutan kota tersebut.

"Hoyy, Azazel tua sialan. Tidak bosankah dengan hobby brengsek mu itu?" ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Azazel yang sedang memancing

"Wogh, kau ternyata kau mengunjungiku? Jadi kau mengenal Raynare?" tanya balik Azazel saat melihat pemuda yang menghampirinya bersama salah satu anak buahnya

Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dari A sampai Z. Sedangkan Raynare menjadi pendengar yang baik, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto kenal dengan Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang merupakan pangkat tertinggi di malaikat jatuh

"oOo begitu, kau saja yang urus. Memang sekarang ada beberapa anak buah ku yang se enaknya" kata Azazel sekenanya

"Jink, loe kan yang gubernurnya. Gue ga becus bertarung lagian Napa gue kebagean ngurus fraksi loe" kata Naruto pake bahasa gayanya

"Amal dikit napa, tar di kirimin prajurit dahh. Betewe, lu udah pernah ehm ehm belum . . ." ngikut gaya Naruto, sambil mandang Naruto dan Raynare bergantian

"Belum, mungkin lain kali…!" jawab Naruto sekenanya

Raynare yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, hanya terduduk malu. Wajahnya benar- benar merah, dirinya tidak menyangka ternyata petinggi malaikat itu punya penyakit mesum akut

"Raynare . ."

"Ada apa Azazel-sama?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut dengan Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu berlatihlah dahulu dengan salah satu temanku, agar nanti kau bisa membantu Naruto"

"Hai, saya mau Azazel-san" ucap Raynare berbinar – binar

Azazel pun memberikan sebuah surat untuk temannya sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya yang merekomendasikan Raynare berlatih

"Lha, kenapa kau membawa – bawa Namaku? Memangnya tak apa dia ikut denganku" tanya Naruto

"Bukannya kau bilang belum ehm ehm dengannya, sepertinya dia juga menginginkanya" jawab Azazel sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Sialan kau Gagak, kau masih mesum seperti dulu"

"Kau salah Incubus, sekarang aku tidak mesum tapi super mesum dari para raja mesum" ucap Azazel memperbaiki ucapan Naruto, mereka terus mengobrol selama berjam – jam

. .

. .

. .

Seperti hari biasanya, pagi itu Naruto berangkat ke Kuoh Akademy dan memakai jaket hoodie tanpa menutup kepalanya sebagai ganti jas sekolah, selama perjalanannya ia selingi dengan merokok, tidak sedikit Gadis yang terkadang meliriknya dengan wajah merona.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto pun hampir sampai di Kuoh Akademy, karena jarak antara Sekolah tersebut dengan rumahnya tidak begitu di depannya pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik, seorang pemuda berambut putih seidikit tampan sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang di tolongnya kemarin.

"Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei, tak kusangka akan bertemu disini dan menghalangi perjalanan ku" gumam Naruto mulai menyandarkan dirinya pada gerbang yang akan dilaluinya sambil menunggu mereka yang menghalangi jalannya

Tampaknya perkataan Naruto terdengar oleh Rias beserta budaknya yang mulai menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejutakan kedatangannya

"Akh tidak – tidak, Sekiryuutei mesum ini terlalu lemah untuk jadi lawan dan rivalku. Aku sedang menunggu dirimu" ucap pemuda berambut putih itu

.

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

Pergantian judul, kemarin masih bingung. Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

,

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal Kira The Darkness**

**Unstoppable**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

.

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto pun hampir sampai di Kuoh Akademy, karena jarak antara Sekolah tersebut dengan rumahnya tidak begitu di depannya pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik, seorang pemuda berambut putih seidikit tampan sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang di tolongnya kemarin.

"Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei, tak kusangka akan bertemu disini dan menghalangi perjalanan ku" gumam Naruto mulai menyandarkan dirinya pada gerbang yang akan dilaluinya sambil menunggu mereka yang menghalangi jalannya

Tampaknya perkataan Naruto terdengar Rias dengan semua budaknya yang mulai menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejutakan kedatangannya

"Akh tidak – tidak, Sekiryuutei mesum ini terlalu lemah untuk jadi rival sekaligus lawan ku. Aku sedang menunggu mu" ucap pemuda berambut putih itu

"Wow, ada apa sampai seorang Vali atau Hakuryuukou menungguku?" jawab Naruto padahal dirinya tahu apa maksud perkataan pemudayang disebut Vali barusan

Mereka penasaran akan siapa sosok Naruto sebenarnya, yang mereka ketahui Naruto murid pindahan misterius yang menolong Issei dan Rias yang pernah sekarang bahkan sampai mengenal dan di kenal oleh Hakuryuukou yang merupakan musuh abadi Sekiryuutei

"Aku tertarik dengan mu, Incubus" ucap Vali secara ambigu

'Incubus?' batin mereka

1 Detik

5 detik

10 detik

Naruto pun menyalakan sebatang rokok, dan berjalan menerobos mereka yang menantap dan menunggu Naruto jawaban Naruto atas tantangan yang berikan sang Hakuryuukou padanya. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari mereka, Naruto pun menengokan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Vali dengan sudut matanya

"Maaf, aku masih normal, aku masih tertarik dengan Wanita dan masih suka dada wanita seperti dia" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Akeno, kemudian Naruto berjalan kembali meninggalkan mereka

Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya cengo akibat jawaban yang di berikan Naruto, perlahan terdengar kikikan tertawa yang di tahan sedangkan Vali? Wajahnya begitu merah padam akibat di permalukan oleh Naruto, setelah dirinya pergi meledaklah tawa dari mereka yang ada disana

"ara ara, sepertinya Naruto-kun mulai tertarik denganku. Fufufuffuu" ucap Akeno dengan sedikit menggoda sambil melirik teman wanita lainnya yang mulai menampilkan raut cemburu

. .

. .

. .

Seperti biasanya, jika istirahat atau tidak ada guru yang mengajar Naruto akan tidur di atap Kuoh Akademykesejukan alam, namun acaranya terganggu ketika . . .

'_**Cklek'**_

Bunyi pintu masuk kea tap terbuka menampakan gadis berambut darkblue sepinggang yang di ikat ekor kuda, dengan mata violet menggoda.

"Hayy Naru-kun" sapanya

" . . . "

'Ternyata masih seperti dulu, Naru-kun akan di sini jika tidak tidur di kelas' batin Akeno sambil berjalan kea rah Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan posisi berbaring, lalu dirinya duduk sedekat mungkin di sebelah kanan Naruto

'Wajah Naru-kun semakin tampan, tubuhnya pun kekar' batin Akeno, tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memanas

"Rambut pirangnya, raut wajahnya yang damai saat tidur, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang seksi, bibirnya . . . " gumam Akeno tanpa sadar secara perlahan dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto saat menatap bibir Naruto

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

0,5 cm

"Naru-kun, tahukah kamu? Dulu kita pernah bercengkrama meski sebentar, mungkin kau tidak mengingatku. Aku selalu mencarimu dan menunggu mu karena aku selalu bersama mu selamanya, karena aku sangat mencintaimu" gumamnya pelan dan menutup kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu

Perlahan Akeno pun melumat bibir itu sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Naruto yang jelas – jelas matanya sudah menampilkan mata birunya, bahkan Naruto mendengarkan setiap ungkapannya.

Ketika Akeno sedang enak – enaknya melumat bibir yang menggoda tersebut, dirinya tersentak membuka matanya saat bibir dibawahnya itu membalas lumatannya dan dia pun berniat mengangkat kepalanya namun tertahan adanya tangan yang menahan kepalanya

Akeno benar – benar malu saat dirinya ketahuan sedang mencium Naruto, dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas warna safir mata yang terbuka tersebut, sejenak mereka pun saling melumat dengan posisi tersebut

"Akhh . . . " desah Akeno saat kedua bibir itu terlepas, dirinya menunduk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan ia tidak berani menatap pemuda yang sedang bangkit untuk duduk

"Se-Sejak kapan Naru-kun bangun?" ucap Akeno mencoba membuka percakapan

"Hmm, kira – kira sejak kau membuka pintu tadi"

"ara – ara, jadi dari tadi Naru-kun pura – pura tidur ya?" ucap Akeno sedikit menggoda meski di pipinya masih menyisakan rona merah dan mulai berani menatap Naruto lagi

"Begitulah . . . " jawab Naruto sekenanya

"Ja-Jadi ..emm, bagaimana jawaban mu atas ungkapanku Naru-kun?" lanjut Akeno 'Sudah tanggung malu, daripada di nanti – nanti'

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, tapi aku juga menyuk . ."

"Aku tak apa jika harus berbagi Naru-kun" sela Akeno sambil memandang Naruto yang perlahan duduk,dirinya berharap akan sambutan perasaannya

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum memandang wajah Akeno, tangannya pun menepuk pahanya. Akeno pun yang mengerti akan isarat Naruto, dirinya bangkit dan berpindah menduduki paha Naruto sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Naruto sambil menatap manik safir indah di depannya

"Jadi . . ?" ulang Akeno tersenyum lebih menggoda meski tahu jawabannya

Naruto membalas memeluk Akeno dan sedikit menariknya agar lebih mendekatkan pada dirinya hingga kedua dada mereka saling bertabrakan

"Haruskah ku jawab, hmm?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil sedikit mendongak menatap wajah bersemu merah di depannya dengan nafas sedikit memburu yang sudah mulai terbakar nafsunya itu

"Kurasha . .tak perlhu . .hmphh!" jawab Akeno pelan saat merasakan hembusan nafas Narutu, kedua bibir itu pun bertemu kembali. Mereka saling melumat kembali, lidah Akeno menjelajahi bibir Naruto dengan gairah yang membara

lebih tepatnya Akeno saat merasakan kembali kenikmatan tersebut,

Mata violet yang sedikit sayu itu pun mulai menutup secara perlahan mengiringi lumatannya, Naruto memindahkan tangannya menujudada Akeno dan meremasnya sedikit keras membuatnya dirinya sedikit menjerit namun teriakanya terhenti saat lidah hangat Naruto masukkedalam mulutnya.

Akeno semakin terbakar nafsunya atas perlakuan Naruto,dirinya mengeratkan pelukannya dan dan sebelah tangannya memegang kepala naruto dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya melampiaskan akan kenikmatan yang dirinya alami serta menekan kepala Naruto ke arahnya untuk memperdalam pagutannya

Tanpa terasa, semua kancing baju seragam Akeno sudah terbuka oleh sebelah tangan Naruto, memperlihatkan kedua payudara indahnya yang di balut bra tipis dan sempit yang benar – benar menggoda iman dan Naruto pun kembali meremas – remasnya membuat gerak tubuh Akeno semakin menggelinjang

.

Akkhh . ." Akeno sedikit menjerit saat merasakan hal yang begitu nikmat saat mulut basah dan hangat Naruto mengulum payudara kirinyanya dan sesekali menghisapnya keras bahkan sedikit menggigit niplenya, dan tangan kiri Naruto yang melingkari sekaligus menyangga tubuhnya pun ikut bermain di payudara kiri Akeno

Dirinya tidak tahu, sejak kapan seragamnya telah terlepas, bra hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulit putih Akeno menggantung di atas dadanya yang memperlihatkan payudara yang benar – benar indah di mata Naruto itu

Wajahnya sedikit mendongak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka di hiasi lelehan saliva yang mengalir, semakin mendesah keras saat merasakan sebelah tangan naruto bermain di selangkangan Akeno yang tertutupi sehelai kain yang sedikit basah

Merasakan hal itu, Akeno mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya membantu Naruto menanggalkan celana dalam meninggalkan tempatnya sampai akhirnya lolos melewati tungkai kaki indahnya

.

"Ahh. .Akhh. . ." desahan Akeno semakin memburu, di sertai tubuhnya yang bergerak tidak karuan saat sebelah tangan naruto tersebut kembali bermain diselangkangannya yang sudah tak terhalangi apa pun

"Ah. . Kau basah sekali di bawah sini hime" bisik Naruto sambil terus mengelus selangkangan Akeno, dan meremas payudara Akeno dengan tangan kirinya

"Aaaahhh .. Na-Naru . . . khunn, Enghh ..~" Akeno semakin tenggelam dalam jurang kenikmatan saat dua jari Naruto terus membelai, mempermainkan klitorisnya dan terkadang menghampiri lubangnya yang sudah sejak tadi berkedut . .

Terbukti dengan air liur yang semakin mengalir, mata Akeno yang tak focus di sertai gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu gelisah. Melihat keadaan Akeno yang tersiksa akan kenikmatan, terlintas untuk sedikit menjahili kekasihnya itu

'benar – benar sempit, apa jari ku juga bisa masuk?' batin Naruto saat mengarahkan sentuhannya ke depan lubang yang berkedut itu dan mendiamkannya bahkan menghentikan remasan di payudara Akeno

"Na-Naru ..Ahh .. Na-Nha . . Ahh . . ." desahnya sambil menggerakan pinggannya dan menggesekannya pada jari Naruto, dan mencoba mendorongnya

"Hmm . . Kenapa Hime" tanya Naruto sambil mulai menjilat air liur yang mengalir di leher Akeno dan menyesapnya, bahkan sedikit menjauhkan jari di selangkangan Akeno

"Na-Nha . .Hiks . ." Akeno mulai terisak kecil

"Na-Naru . .kena . . . AKKHHH . .!" Akeno berteriak sejadi – jadinya ketika orgasme menghampirinya yang di akibatkan cengkraman sedikit kuat di payudara kirinya dan 1 jari Naruto yang tiba – tiba menusuk lubang selangkangannya yang menyemburkan cairannya namun tertahan oleh jari Naruto tersebut

Naruto melepaskan gigitan di leher kekasihnya dan melihat bagaimana tubuhnya itu melengkung dan mengejang dan merasakan bagaimana semburan cairan orgasme yang mendesak Jari tengahnya yang di cengkram begitu erat oleh lubang kewanitaan Akeno

"Hahh..Hahh . ." nafas Akeno masih tersengal – sengal, kedua payudaranya bergoyang mengikuti irama nafasnya sampai akhirnya tubuhnya terkulai lemas di pangkuan Naruto

"Sebegitu nikmatnya kah, Akeno-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menjilat kembali air liur yang mengalir dari bibir kekasihnya yang sedikit membengkak itu

"Ahh ..Ahh ..Nikmathh ..sekaliiihh. . Naa-ruhhh . ." jawab Akeno sambil mendesah kembali saat merasakan jari Naruto bergerak di selangkangannya yang berkedut dan benar-benar basah kuyup akibat orgasme barusan, Membuat Akeno mendongakan kepalanya menahan lubangnya yang sedikit ngilu namun nikmat secara bersamaan

"Akhh.. Akhh..Akhh. . . Na-Naru. . .!" desahan dan racauan Akeno semakin menjadi saat merasakan kedua payudaranya di jamah kembali dan kocokan cepat jari Naruto yang bertambah. Salah satu tangannya memeluk tubuh dan satu lagi menjambak kepala Naruto, menekan ke payudaranya agar tidak berhenti mempermainkan dadanya itu. Kepalanya mendongak dan mengeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, akibat sensasi nikmat yang terus menderanya

"Na-Naru … A-ku sud.. dah tak tahan LA… AAKHHhh" Akeno kembali menjerit, Tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang dengan kuatnya bahkan hampir terlepas jika Naruto tidak mengeratkan tangan kirinya yang melingkari tubuh Akeno sambil mempermainkan nipple payudara kiri Akeno. Kocokan dari 3 jari Naruto yang kini sudah masuk selangkangannya membuat cairan kenikmatan Akeno kembali menyembur membasahi lubangnya

Naruto melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Akeno, dan menghentikan remasan dan kocokannya tanpa mengeluarkannya. Dilihatnya keadaan gadis itu yang benar – benar kacau bahkan masih kadang mengejang padahal sudah 1 menit lebih

. .

. .

'_**Cklekk'**_

Pintu atap bangunan Akademy itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan dua orang yang gadis yang tekejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Pemandangan Naruto, orang sedang dicari mereka sedang duduk dengan seragam berantakan dan di atas pangkuannya seorang gadis bahkan hampir bugil, sebelah tangan Naruto di balik rok dan sebelah lagi masih setia melingkari tubuh dan telapak tangannya memegang payudaya si gadis yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan kepala bersandar pada bahunya

"A-Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan Naruto-kun, Akeno? / Apa – apaan yang kalian lakukan?" kata Rias dan Sona yang baru datang, wajah mereka memerah melihat apa yang ada di depannya

"Seperti yang kalian lihat" jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh

"Uukhh…!" lenguh Akeno saat Naruto mencabut ketiga jarinya dari lubang selangkangan Akeno di balik rok yang di pakai Akeno

"Lihat Akeno-chan, kau benar – benar membuat jari ku basah kuyup" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan tangannyanya pada Akeno, jari – jari bahkan sampai pada dampal tangan yang di lumuri cairan yang menetes pada lantai menghiraukan kedatangan Rias dan Sona

Sedangkan mereka minus Naruto, wajahnya yang sedikit merah menjadi langsung merah padam melihat apa yang di tunjukan Naruto.

"ara – ara kenapa mereka mesti datang sich, padahal punya Naru-kun masih tegang" gerutu Akeno pelan tak rela karena kedatangan tamu yang tak di undang, namun masih terdengar oleh semua

"Cepat pakai kembali pakaian mu Akeno" ucap Rias sedikit membentak

"Kalian tidak takut apa jika ketahuan yang lain apa? bercumbu di atap sekolah" cecar Sona

"Iya – iya, kalau mau tinggal bilang saja, Enghh . . ." jawab Akeno sambil meremaskan tangan Naruto yang masih memegang dadanya dan pura – pura mendesah

"KKK-KKAUU .. ." ucap Rias dan Sona tergagap

"Hihihiii, Naru-kun tolong ikatkan bra ku. Nanti lanjutkan di rumah saja" ucap Akeno dan mulai merapikan bajunya

"Hnn"

"ara – ara, sampai kapan buchou dan kaicho mau melihatnya? Atau jangan-jangan . . . fufufuu" ucapnya mulai menggoda sambil melirik Naruto

"Diam kau Akeno, Kami berdua ada perlu dengan Naruto" jawab Sona terpancing emosinya

"Denganku?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Iya, ikutlah ke ruang klub penelitian gaib sekarang" jawab Rias

"Bukannya nanti sepulang jam pelajaran terakhir"

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang Akeno" jawab Rias sedikit mendengus

"ara – ara, berarti tadi kami bercinta hampir 1 jam donk., fufufufufu"

Sikap Akeno yang penggoda, memang sudah di bawanya sejak lahir, kelakuannya seperti Baraqiel yang merupakan salah satu jendral tertinggi di malaikat jatuh. Hobby nya yang menggoda bahkan sampai jengkel orang yang di godanya, ckckckk

. .

. .

Keempatnya pun segera menuju gedung sekolah tua yang kini menjari ruang club penelitian supranatural. Sesampainya disana sudah ada beberapa orang antara lain di antaranya 2 laki – laki yang sedang berdebat yaitu Kiba, Issei lalu ada Koneko, Tsubaki dan Xenovia yang asalnya seorang Exorcist baru menjadi iblis atas insiden semalam.

Suasana mendadak sunyi setelah kedatangan Naruto, mereka menatap penasaran pasalnya tidak mengetahui siapa Naruto kecuali seorang murid yang menolong Issei, sedangkan Xenovia hanya menatap dengan merona pada Naruto karena dia juga murid baru di sekolah ini

Mereka semua telah duduk di kursi ruangan tersebut, terlihat Akeno yang sedang membagikan minuman teh pada mereka disana lalu Akeno keluar ruangan karena akan membeli makanan ringan yang sudah habis dan Sona yang kembali keruang OSIS kecuali anggotanya

Rias kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasanya di peruntukan bagi seorang pemimpin "Nah semuanya, sudah tahukan Xenovia sudah menjadi iblis? Mulai sekarang Xenovia sekarang menjadi anggota klub kita dan Naruto adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan Issei beberapa hari lalu"

"jadi Rias, ada apa mengundangku kesini?"

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kau ini kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Rias

"Aku hanya jalan - jalan"

"Begitu ya! Ano, Naruto-kun maukah kau kembali lagi?" harap Rias

"Entahlah, aku tidak kepikiran" ucap Naruto lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok. Semua orang hanya menatap Naruto, Issei yang tidak tahu apa – apa dan sudah menahan sedari emosi sejak tadi karena pertanyaan Rias hanya di jawab sekenanya oleh Naruto, hanya dapat mengikuti amarahnya yang telah melewati batas

"KAU JAWAB YANG BENAR BRENGS…!"

'_**Swush' 'Brakk'**_

Perkataan Issei terputus saat kepalan tinju menghantam wajahnya dan terlempar mengenai dinding tidak jauh di belakangnya

'Cepat sekali melebihi Kiba / ti-tidak mungkin dulu tidak cepat seperti itu' batin mereka

"Ternyata selain ceroboh, mulut mu lancang sekali. Ohh, ataukah hanya itu saja kemampuanmu Naga mesum"

"SIALA…!" bentak Issei yang sudah berdiri kembali dengan hidung dan mulut yang berdarah

'_**Brakkk'**_

Lagi – lagi ucapan Issei terpotong saat Naruto berlari ke arahnya mencekik dan menabrakannya pada tembok

"Cukup Naruto-kun, kasihan Issei. Dan kau Issei, jaga tingkahmu, walau bagaimana pun Naruto aku yang mengundangnya jadi jangan permalukan diriku dengan tingkah mu" ucap Rias mencoba menghentikan mereka

'_**Brukk'**_

Naruto melepaskan cekikannya pada Issei sampai ia terjatuh, dan dirinya kembali duduk di kursi

"Maaf buchou, aku emosi" ucap Issei sambil kembali juga ke kursinya

"Ja….!"

'_**Cklekk'**_

Bunyi pintu terbuka memotong perkataan Rias

"Maaf lama, barusan di supermarket lumayan antri,. Fufufufu" ucap Akeno sambil sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Lho Issei, kenapa wajahmu berdarah begitu" ucap Akeno yang melihat Issei sedang menyeka darah yan keluar dengan tissue. Akeno pun ikut berkumpul dan duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Dia tak sengaja mencium kepalan tanganku" sela Naruto sambil menghisap rokoknya

"ara – ara, Naru-kun ini, jangan main pukul kan kasihan. Dan Issei, tolong maafkan perlakuan Naru-kun" kata Akeno sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto tak lupa mencubit pinggangnya

Sedangkan semua terheran – heran atas tingkah Akeno yang biasanya, dan Rias yang terlihat jelas cemburu

"Naruto-kun aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu kalau beberapa waktu ini muncul orang-orang misterius, Dan kalau tahu apa hubungan mu dengan Hakuuryukou" tanya Rias lagi

"Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan aku, dan Vali atau Hakuuryukou kenalan temanku cuma itu" jawab Naruto

"Maksu…."

"Lama-lama kau membuatku jengkel lagi Gremory" potong Naruto

"Maafk…"

"Aku pulang dulu Akeno-chan. Ada urusan penting" Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Rias kemudian mencium Akeno yang di sebelahnya sebentar

Mereka semua disana kaget atas perlakuan Naruto karena berani mencium Akeno, dan Akeno tidak marah akan hal tersebut

"ara –ara, kok mau pergi sekarang. Hati – hati di jalan Naru-kun" jawab Akeno sedikit tersipu pada Naruto yang berjalan pergi menjauh untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu

Grepp

Sebelum Naruto menggapai pintu, Rias berlari memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan terisak menangis. Hal tersebut benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat Rias seperti itu

"Ma-Maafkan aku Na-Naruto-kun… Hiks… Ku mo-mohon, aku be-ben…"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lupakan semuanya, bukankah di matamu aku hanya seonggok sampah rendahan yang hanya bisa jadi pengganggu" sela Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Rias dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?' batin mereka

"Se-sepertinya Naruto-kun masih marah dan benci padaku…!" ucap Rias sedih dan menyesal, perlahan dirinya pun jatuh terduduk bersimpuh di lantai dan terus menitikan airmata

"Mungkin hanya terbawa emosi saja Buchou" jawab Akenoyang juga ikut sedih melihat keadaan Rias dan dirinya pun mendekati kesebelahnya dan memeluknya

"Tt-tet.."

"Sudahlah Buchou jangan terlalu di pikirkan, nanti aku bantu. Lagi pula aku rela kok berbagi dengan mu" ucap Akeno menenenangkan Rias sambil mengelus punggungnya, meski Akeno juga tidak terlalu mengerti ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan Rias

"Apa ini karena kelakuanku tadi..?" gumam Issei

"Maaf Akeno-senpai, sebenarnya ano .." ucap kiba yang sepertinya bingung ingin berkata apa

"Sudahlah Rias, semua sudah berlalu dan terlambat untuk memperbaikinya setelah kau menyakiti mereka dengan begitu kejam. Aku tidak mau lagi gara-gara tingkah mu, kejadian berulang kembali dan kita terkena imbasnya. lebih baik kau segera pulang untuk memberitahukan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari ini dan aku juga akan kembali ke dunia bawah hari ini" ucap Sona dingin yang baru tiba datang

Mereka benar – benar terkejut bukan hanya karena maksud dari mereka dalam perkataan yang dilontarkan Sona Sitri namun perilakunya yang begitu dingin dari yang biasanya. Mereka benar-benar bingung, masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya

'Calon kerajaan haremku sudah di ambil oleh yang lain Hiks' batin seseorang sambil pundung di pojokan.

Walau pun Rias masih bersedih akan perasaanya namun kata Sona ada benarnya, kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa hari ini sampai kejadian semalam adalah hal yang serius dan sepertinya Sona sudah mengetahui beberapa hal sehingga menyarankan untuk pulang. Dirinya segera berdiri mendekati Sona dan perlahan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang mereka buat.

. .

. .

. .

. .

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di sebuah gedung menatap indahnya pemandangan Kuoh dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam, tangannya tiba - tiba dia ulurkan kedepan dengan telapak tangan terbuka seperti menahan akan menahan sesuatu

"_God made a mistake, creation is not the act of creating"_

"_It's materializing what's in the dream"_

"_Unkown to death nor known to life"_

"_A world that houses an unlimited of darkness"_

"_Apocalypse Dragon, She has come king and unbeatable"_

"**Kamui : Unlimited Gap Dimension" **

Brakk, Krakk Krakkkk Krakk

Setelah melafalkan sebuah mantra, dirinya menarik tangannya kembali dan mengepalkannya kemudian memukulkannya kedepan, menghasilkan suara tubrukan serta retakan pada udara dan terbuka sebuah celah dimensional sebelum akhirnya dirinya masuk kesana

"Aku sudah dari tadi menunggumu" kata sesosok perempuan bersurai merah sepinggang saat mengetahui siapa yang datang dari arah belakangnnya

"Maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungi mu Erza-chan" jawab Naruto sambil memeluk gadis itu yang tingginya sebahunya

"Aku sangka kau melupakanku dan sibuk bercumbu dengan 2 kekasih iblis rambut hitam mu itu"

"Jadi kau cemburu, aduh senangnya aku"

"Biarin Shi.. Akhh, Enghhh…!" ceramahannya perlahan terganti dengan desahan saat terbuai ulah tangan Naruto yang mulai nakal meremas-remas sebelah dadanya

. .

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

Reply : Untuk cara penulisan, bahasa dan tanda baca akan saya coba usahakan ke depannya lebih baik.

Untuk dalam cerita, identitas Naruto nanti paling muncul di chapter antara 4-7, di antara itu dah. Untuk pair Rias? saya usahakan tapi tidak berjanji. Gabriel? bingung juga, soalnya kebanyakan pair otak saya yang pas-pasan bisa koslet :v

Incubus cuma salah satu sebutan, Kira dan Naruto nanti juga akan muncul beserta kekuatannya nyantai saja saya sudah ada perencanan dan rangcangan ide untuk chapter-chapter ke depannya serta ingin mencoba fanfict ini setidaknya minimal 10 chapter.

Naruto itu Iblis, malaikat atau malaikat jatuh? Tebak za dulu dan ketahuankan apa dan siapa gadis berkimono yang muncul pada penyerangan Kokabiel, untuk Nama ngarang mode on, Nya ha haa

Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja kalau tidak juga tidak apa. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

.

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal Kira The Darkness**

**Unstoppable**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

**Mansion Sitri**

Sona Sitri, anak bungsu dari keluarga Sitri sekaligus adik kandung dari salah satu Yondai logis, matang dan tenang itulah dia adalah keturunan keluarga Sitri pasti kecerdasannya tidak diragukan lagi.

Tapi kesampingkan semua itu, sekarang berbanding terbalik. Dirinya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan terkesan tidak tenang seakan pikiran untuk bersikap anggun dan tenang lenyap tak berbekas.

Dengan segera dia langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan kedalam rumahnya, sampai akhirnya nyonya Sitri yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di ruang tengah mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat anak bungsunya yang berada di rumah.

"Sona?" sontak Sona langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu yang tersenyum melihatnya

"Okaa-sama…!" Dia pun berjalan mendekati ibunya dan kemudian menunduk saat telah sampai di depan ibunya

"Aku senang kau mau pulang Sona, tapi kelihatannya kau sedang terburu-buru. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Sona

Sona tampak menggigit bibirnya, dia sedang terburu-buru dan tidak mau menjelaskannya kepada ibunya karena itu akan membuang waktunya

"A-Aku harus menemui Onee-sama, ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kuberitahukan kepadanya Okaa-sama"

Satella Sitri memandang raut wajah anaknya dengan dahi berkerut, tidak biasanya anaknya mau menemui sang kakak. Biasanya kakaknya lah yang sering mencarinya, dia tahu jika anak bungsunya jarang menemui kakaknya karena hampir setiap bertemu pasti membuat dia merasa malu dengan tingkah serafall.

"Kakakmu berada di perpustakaan bersama ayahmu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu mungkin"

Sona mengangguk singkat sebelum membungkukan badannya lalu segera melangkah menuju pepustakaan secara tergesa-gesa kembali, Satella yang penasaran akan tingkah laku anak bungsunya dan perihal sesuatu yang akan di beritahukan kepada Serafall segera ikut menyusulnya.

. .

. .

Rak-rak buku menghiasi ruangan tersebut, banyaknya buku menunjukan bahwa ruang tersebut adalah ruang baca milik keluarga Sitri. Langkah Sona terhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang dia cari sedang duduk malas di salah satu sofa diruangan itu, dilihat juga ayahnya duduk di sofa samping kakaknya sambil membaca buku.

Serafall sendiri tampak bosan, dengan raut muka kebosanannya namun ekspersinya berubah saat dia menyadari seseorang yang masuk keruang pandangannya melebar dan tampak ekspresi kegirangan muncul diwajahnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"SOO-TAANN..!" sebelum sempat bereaksi sepasang lengan telah membawanya dalam pelukan sang kakak, di benamkannya kepala Sona ke dada miliknya sampai muka Sona membiru kehabisan nafas

Satella yang baru masuk hanya mendesah pasrah saat melihat kelakuan Serafall ketika bertemu Sona

"Sera, lepaskan adikmu. Kasihan dia tidak bisa bernafas"

"Tapi Okaa-sama, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan So-tan cukup lama, aku kan rindu sekali" Serafall pun segera melepaskan Sona dari pelukan mautnya lalu menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka

Setelah pelukan maut Serafall berakhir, Sona sesegera mungkin mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya

Lucius Sitri yang melihat anak bungsunya pulang ke rumah pun tersenyum kecil, dia meletakan bukunya di atas meja dan mendekati Sona yang masih mendeathglare kakaknya itu.

"Senang melihatmu pulang Sona, tapi bukankah kau akan pulang saat pertemuan para iblis muda beberapa minggu lagi?" ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Terima kasih Otou-sama, tapi aku pulang karena ada hal penting yang harus ku katakana pada Onee-sama"

"Yey, So-tan merindukanku juga" kata Serafall dengan tingkah childishnya, keluarganya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya padahal dia adalah salah satu wanita terkuat di dunia bawah bahkan menyandang nama Leviathan di belakangnya sebagai salah seorang Maou.

"Sera, tenangkan dirimu ketika adikmu ingin berbicara" kata sang ayah namun di balas dengan juluran lidahnya

Sona kembali menghela nafas, selalu saja begini jika dirinya bertemu dengan kakaknya, dia masih melihat kakaknya yang berdebat dengan ayahnya dan terlihat ibunya yang melerai

"Kami diserang oleh malaikat jatuh, bahkan dia salah satu jendral bersama kelompoknya yang hampir membunuh kami.." sontak perkataan Sona barusan membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berdebat tak penting langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu Sona?" kata ibunya, sungguh dia terlihat akan murka mengetahui anaknya hampir mati

"Katakan dia siapa So-tan, biar ku bekukan orang itu" kata Serafall dengan ekspresi marah yang terpampang di wajahnya

"Kapan itu terjadi Sona? Ceritakan pada kami" ucap sang ayah

Mereka pun duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut kemudian Sona menceritakan semuanya kepada keluarganya , bagaimana kelompoknya dan kelompok Rias bertemu dengan Exorcist sampai akhirnya melawan Kokabiel.

Setelah menceritakan itu semua, Sona dapat melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tidak senang dan tampak mengeras begitu juga ekspresi marah Serafall

"Mereka sudah berbuat keterlaluan kali ini, kenapa Azazel tidak bisa mengontrol para malaikat jatuh sialan itu" ucap sang ayah

"Aku akan membekukan siapa saja yang berani melukai So-tan" seketika diruangan itu mulai menyesak akibat kemarahan dari Serafall

"Sera, segera berkumpul dengan Maou lainnya dan bica…"

"Masih ada hal lainnya dan ini lebih penting" ucapan Sona memotong perkataan ayahnya dan seketika mereka kembali memandang Sona dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca

"Saat itu, saat beberapa dari kami bahkan bisa di bilang sekarat. Kami di tolong oleh seseorang, aku pikir kami di selamatkan oleh salah satu Legenda Trinity atau mungkin keturunannya"

Mereka semua terkejut akan perkataan Sona, sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan olehnya

. .

. .

**Mansion Gremory**

Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Sirzech Lucifer

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan di alami keluarga Sitri, Rias pun mengumpulkan dan mengajak seluruh keluarganya bertemu di ruang keluarga.

Awalnya semua anggota keluarga Gremory bingung soalnya Rias paling tidak betah di rumah dan biasanya Rias pulang itu pun jika di paksa, dan kali ini dia pulang sendiri ke rumah bahkan dengan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis, dan sedikit pucat yang membuat mereka semua hawatir.

Rias tak ambil pusing akan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan keluarga, sesuai tujuan awalnya dirinya pun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sosok yang muncul saat perburuan Iblis liar yang hampir membunuhnya sampai akhirnya penyerangan terhadapnya oleh sekelompok malaikat jatuh dan sosok penyelamatnya, yang benar-benar membuat keluarganya terkejut dan terkaget-kaget .

Akhirnya Lord Gremory pun menceritakan apa yang di ketahuinya kepada Rias tentang kemungkinan kedua sosok yang pernah ditemui oleh Rias dan Kelompoknya

. .

"Ayah akan memberitahu mu tentang apa yang ketahui dan ayah alami Nak" kata Lord Gremory, dirinya pun menceritakan kisahnya

_**Story Gremory**_

Trinity atau 3 pilar terkuat yang pernah ada, di miliki serta memimpin paraIblis yang terdiri dari3 orang dengan marga Satan, Livan dan Rushifa. Tiga pahlawan legendaris sekaligus Iblis terkuat yang membentuk sebuah keluarga dan mulai menggunakan nama marga yang sama yaitu Lucifer untuk mereka dan keturunannya.

Rushifa-sama atau nama lengkapnya Minato Rushifa Lucifer awalnya adalah salah seorang petinggi malaikat yang juga Malaikat jatuh pertama sebelum Belial dengan hukuman yang berbeda, karena menyalahgunakan kewenangannya dalam menjalankan tugas, dirinya banyak membunuh yang tidak perlu di bunuh hingga Kami-sama mengubah warna batang sayap malaikatnya menjadi merah seperti sayap yang ternoda darah dan menjadikannya seorang Iblis karena sipat pembunuh darah dinginnya.

Jumlah kekuatan seorang malaikat dapat dibedakan pada sayapnya, semakin banyak sayap maka kekuatannya semakin tinggi meski begitu jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah sayap yang dimiliki petinggi terdahulu memang lebih sedikit tetapi dari kekuatan beda lagi ceritanya, contohnya Gabriel 6 sayap dan mantan malaikat Azazel 8 sayap tapi dari kekuatan lebih tinggi Gabriel yang merupakan petinggi malaikat terdahulu.

. .

Sedangkan sosok misterius berjubah menurut cerita adalah seorang dewa yang tidak di ketahui namanya, tidak pernah ada yang mengenalnya dan katanya dialah **Exorcist** pertama bahkan turun sampai menyerang ke dunia bawah tempat para Iblis hanya seorang diri dengan sebilah sabit hitam raksasa yang bernama Blood Schyte hitam yang diyakini itu adalah longinus sekaligus Excalibur Legendaris bahkan ada yang menyebutnya senjata Shinigami.

Panggilan Amaterasu sendiri karena Api yang di keluarkannya berwarna hitam selain itu api tersebut lebih panas dari api phenex bahkan tidak bisa padam 7 hari 7 malam sehingga dirinya disebut Dewa Amaterasu atau Dewa Matahari.

Rambut merahnya yang saat itu sedikit panjang, banyak yang mengira dirinya adalah seorang wanita sehingga lebih dikenal dengan nama dewi Amaterasu namun tidak pernah ada yang tahu dirinya pria atau wanita karena sosoknya yang selalu memakai jubah bertudung, menutupi wajahnya yang hanya memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan sedikit rambut merah depannya.

Dewi Amaterasu yang banyak membunuh para Iblis bahkan hampir membunuh Livan Lucifer dan itu membuat Minato-sama murka, sehingga dirinya menantangnya pertarungan seorang diri sekaligus mencegah lebih banyaknya korban serta kerusakan di dunia bawah sehingga mereka berdua pergi dari dunia bawah mencari tempat pertarungan. Sejak saat itu tidak pernah ada yang melihat mereka.

. .

Pada saat perang Great War berlangsung, kemunculan Rushifa begitu mengejutkan, terlebih pihak iblis pasalnya dia datang dari belakang pasukan iblis. Awalnya kami mengira musuh karena sayapnya putih tapi ketika dilihat lebih jelas warna batangnya yang berwarna merah akhirnya yakin bahwa itu bukanlah seorang musuh melainkan seorang legenda yang telah lama pergi dan kembali membalas dendam atas kematian Satan Lucifer oleh pemimpin Malaikat dan mengusir Malaikat jatuh dari dunia bawah.

Rushifa-sama terbang lincah dengan ke 6 sayapnya, rambut kuningnya, kedua tangan yang memegang senjata entah itu katar atau pedang dan dengan beringasnya menebas musuh yang berada di depannya

Rushifa-sama benar-benar murka, dirinya mengamuk dilautan pasukan musuh. Meski kami berjauhan kami dapat mendengar raungannya melafalkan mantra sampai akhirnya muncul ratusan bahkan ribuan petir hitam atau mungkin rantai hitam dari tanah di sekitarnya.

Sampai akhirnya benda seperti kilat itu melebur menjadi ribuan pecahan pisau, melayang dan memutari tubuhnya bagai tornado. Gema jeritan yang begitu memilukan menyertainya, jeritan dari korban yang tertarik sampai akhirnya mati tercabik.

Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya Ayah dan kakakmu melihatnya, walau kami tidak tahu itu Minato Rushifa atau keturunannya namun yang pasti itu pertama kami melihat kekuatan dari seorang Rushifa Lucifer dan kami benar-benar bangga meski hanya melihat Rushifa-sama walau mungkin itu hanya sekali seumur hidup.

. .

Tidak lama setelah itu kami dikejutkan lagi dengan adanya badai Api hitam yang ikut menerjang, tidak ada yang melihat keberadaanya namun tidak salah lagi bahwa itu adalah badai Api Dewi Amaterasu. Badai Api hitamnya memporak-porandakan medan pertempuran yang sedang terjadi, mungkin dia muncul karena keberadaan Rushifa-sama yang berada di medan pertempuran.

Sampai akhirnya sosok surai semerah darah dengan sabit besarnya yang hitam, Blood Schyte nya itu menari dengan indahnya mememenggal kepala para malaikat jatuh bahkan memenggal Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh pertama yang bernama Belial yang katanya menyebut sosok tersebut dengan nama Kira, dia terus – terusan membunuh sehingga di juluki **Kira the Reaper.**

Para pasukan yang tersisa dari semua fraksi yang terlibat sesegera mungkin kabur menyelematkan diri dari amukan badai api hitamnya, **Kira** mungkin sedang mencari musuh sejatinya yang juga berada di medan pertempuran dan pada akhirnya keberadaanya menghentikan peperangan .

. .

Kira the Reaper dan Dewi Amaterasu, entah orang yang sama atau bukan dan tidak pernah ada yang mengetahuinya. Yang pasti sosok tersebut sudah melegenda sejak menyerang dunia bawah yang akhirnya menjadi musuh bebuyutan Rushifa serta berhasil menghentikan Great War, bahkan banyak yang mengira dialah sang Shinigami.

Dan untuk Rushifa-sama yang muncul di Great War, kami juga tidak tahu apakah itu Minato Lucifer atau Keturunannya tapi yang pasti sosok tersebut adalah pahlawan Iblis dan juga telah membunuh lebih dari ¼ jumlah musuh, meski dirinya Iblis tapi sosoknya lebih menyerupai malaikat sehingga di juluki **Angel of Death**

Seperti itulah kisah yang diceritakan oleh Lord Gremory tentang pengalamannya saat bertemu kedua sosok tersebut

_**Story End**_

. .

"Seperti itulah Rias, yang Tou-san tahu. Jadi kamu sudah tahukan apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Lord Gremory

"Be-benar benar mengerikan" gumam Rias, tubuhnya gemetaran karena tidak mengira sehebat itukah sosok yang dirinya temui. Di satu sisi dirinya bangga ternyata bisa melihat sosok sang pahlawan besar Iblis, di sisi lainnya dia ngeri karena juga pernah bertemu Kira.

"Nii-sama dan ayah akan sesegera mungkin mengadakan pertemuan bersama para Maou lainnya dan para kepala keluarga Iblis lainnya, sebaiknya kamu kembali lagi dan peringatkan para Iblis di sekitar mu juga" kata Sirzech tanpa menunggu jawaban Rias akan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Dan juga, sebenarnya kau kenapa nak? Tadi ayah lihat kamu datang dengan wajah sembab"

"Iya nanti Rias laksanakan, tapi hmm gimana ya ada sesuatu lagi" jawabnya gusar, bimbang antara memberitahukan masalahnya atau tidak

"Jadi Nak, apa ada masalah lain yang kau alami?" tanya Lord Gremory melihat putri bungsinya itu sepertinya gusar

"Katakanlah, mungkin Tou-sama atau Nii-sama bisa membantu!" ucap Sirzech ikut hawatir juga melihat adiknya seperti itu

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Rias memeluk Grayfia yang berada disebelahnya. Rias menangis terisak dalam pelukan Grayfia, membuat mereka yang berada disana benar-benar hawatir

"Hikss, D-dia masih hidup.. da-dan te-telah kembali…!" tuturnya

. .

. .

**Back to Mansion Sitri**

Sona pun menceritakan semua yang di alaminya sampai akhirnya sosok yang di anggap salah satu bagian Trinity tersebut pergi dan juga menceritakan sosok yang pernah di temui kelompok Rias saat hampir terbunuh ketika berburu Iblis.

Sitri berbeda dengan keluarga Iblis lainnya, selain sudah bawaanya pintar, mereka juga bisa dikatakan kutu buku sehingga tahu akan sejarah-sejarah yang telah terjadi dan pengetahuan mereka adalah salah satu senjata mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita juga mengumpulkan seluruh anggota pilar juga selain Maou" ucap Lord Sitri, awalnya dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya namun ketika mendengar seperti apa yang di sebutkan Sona akhirnya dia juga pecaya.

"Iya Otou-sama" jawab Sera

"Dan ada satu hal lagi, kurasa ini penting juga"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sona membuat keluarganya terdiam kembali, namun Sona harus mengatakannya walau tidak tahu kenapa dirinya sedikit merasakan sesak

"Dia masih hidup Onee-sama," kali ini ucapan Sona membuat keluarganya terheran-heran karena tidak mengerti

"Dia sudah kembali dan berada di Kuoh, tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya Onee-sama?" lanjutnya, yang membuat ekspresi Serafall berkecamuk, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca

. .

. .

. .

**Akademy Kuoh**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang terlihat sedang melamun di ruangan klub penelitian gaib, yang bias desbut rumah kedua baginya, Akeno, gadis yang duduk itu seperti sedang termenung dalam pikirannya, wajah cantiknya yang biasanya terlihat berseri tergantikan dengan wajah muram seperti yang prustasi.

Akeno memikirkan Buchounya yang belum juga kembali dari dunia bawah, kejadian yang beberapa hari ini terjadi, di tambah sang kekasih Naruto yang juga tidak kunjung terlihat beberapa hari ini yang membuat dirinya hawatir.

Bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari adanya lingkaran Iblis yang mulai menampakan seseorang, sampai orang itu berjalan mendekati Akeno yang sedang asik melamun

"Nar, ekh Buchou. Sejak kapan datang?" kaget Akeno yang melihat Rias duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau ini, apa sejak tadi kau melamunkan Naruto? Sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, Akeno kumpulkan semua anggota sekarang juga. Ajak naruto, Sona bersama para budaknya"

"ara-ara, maaf Buchou. Baiklah, dan Naruto sepertinya tidak akan datang. Sudah hampir 2 hari keberadaanya tidak di ketahui" jawab Akeno lesu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tersebut

Rias yang mendengar jawaban Akeno, tidak di pungkiri bahwa dirinya juga menjadi ikut hawatir terlebih akan informasi yang di bawanya

"Apakah kau sedang mencoba menjauhi ku?" gumam Rias, tanpa sadar menitikan airmatanya kembali, "Ataukah…. Tidak, tidak. Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun" lanjutnya sambil menghapus airmatanya

Tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang mendengar gumamannya, sejak tadi Akeno masih belum pergi dan berada di balik pintu ruangan tersebut yang sedikit terbuka

Sejak hari dimana pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang saat itu menyelamatkan Issei, Akeno menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang mengenal Naruto, bahkan dirinya bisa melihat tatapan kerinduan yang teramat dari Buchounya itu terhadap pemuda tersebut bahkan sejak hari itu Akeno sering melihat buchounya menangis ketika sendirian.

Akeno hanya tersenyum getir melihat Rias seperti itu, dirinya rela berbagi dengannya tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu masalah yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka berdua. 'Semoga perasaan mu terbalas, buchou' Akeno pun mulai berjalan pergi menjauh.

. .

. .

Sudah beberapa hari ini sejak kegemparan akibat berita munculnya Kira the Reaper dan seorang Iblis Trinity yaitu Rushifa Lucifer. Sejak hari itu pihak dunia bawah banyak mengirim para Iblis yang lebih professional ke Kuoh untuk mencari keberadaan Sang Rushifa, namun yang mereka temukan malah sebaliknya. Adanya bekas-bekas pertarungan dengan kondisi yang sama yaitu medan bekas terbakar dengan api yang sangat panas.

Mereka asumsikan bahwa itu adalah bekas pertarungan Kira the Reaper dengan para Iblis liar yang juga sedang mencari musuh sejatinya Sang Rushifa atau mungkin sebaliknya, sehingga para Iblis tingkat atas di dunia bawah melarang para Iblis Muda untuk melakukan perburuan Iblis liar serta melarang berkeliaran di atas jam 11 malam karena adanya bekas-bekas baru sekitar jam tersebut.

Disaat ketegangan yang terjadi di antara 3 fraksi yang sedang terjadi, sekarang di tambah adanya tanda kemunculan dua legenda yang tertidur, berita tersebut juga sampai pada pihak frasi tersebut. Dimana ada Kira maka disana ada Rushifa atau sebaliknya, sehingga beredar bahwa sebentar lagi selain perang Great War terulang kembali, pertarungan dua legenda tersebut juga mungkin akan terjadi kembali.

Hal itu berdampak juga pada para Iblis di Akademy Kuoh. Keberadaan Naruto yang tidak pernah muncul kembali membuat mereka risau meski tidak sesedih Akeno dan Rias, mereka juga akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga seorang Iblis. Yang mereka tidak tahu, bahwa seorang Sona juga sering menangis bila sendiri, Sona yang mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu.

Mereka benar-benar takut jika Naruto menjadi korban dari Kira the Reaper yang mulai sering meninggalkan bekas akaan kehadirannya dirinya yang memburu Iblis di sekitar Kuoh

. .

. .

. .

"Naruto-kun, apa benar mereka akan kesana? Bukannya katamu para petinggi Iblis sudah melarang para Iblis muda berburu Iblis liar?"

"Seperti itulah info yang aku dapat tadi, adanya permintaan tugas ini. Aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ketua dari kelompoknya ini, Er-chan"

"Kau hawatir Akeno sih tak apa, tapi kalau ketuanya..?" kata Erza, manik emasnya yang melirik sebal pada Naruto

"Jangan cemburu gitu donk. Kau sudah tahukan apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kamu berdekatan dengan gadis Gremory itu lagi, kelakuannya memuakan Anata"

"Hahh, dasar kau ini" Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

Malam ini Naruto yang ditemani Erza mulai menatap sebuah gedung tua dari kejauhan, agar keberadaan mereka berdua tidak disadari oleh penghuni gedung tua tersebut terlebih oleh mereka yang baru datang. Naruto beserta Erza pun perlahan mulai mendekati gedung tua itu .

. .

. .

**Gedung Tua**

Karena adanya permintaan dari salah satu kliennya untuk memburu Iblis liar yang hampir setiap hari memikat manusia ke sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai dengan berbagai cara yang pada akhirnya akan memakan mereka. Rias bersama para budaknya pun pergi ke gedung tua tersebut yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

Gema tawa yang abnormal yang cukup keras dari sekitar gedung tua tersebut mulai membuat mereka berenam semakin waspada

Seorang wanita dengan bagian atasnya telanjang perlahan muncul dari gelapnya gedung tersebut, dengan suara langkah yang berat menyertainya. Sampai akhinya sosok wanita itu terlihat jelas oleh mereka, makhluk aneh dengan bentuk yang tidak alami, memiliki tubuh bagian atas wanita dan bagian bawah mahluk rakasa dengan memegang sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah tombak di kedua tangannya.

Mengingatkan kembali akan Iblis yang mereka telah temui, yang membedakannya tubuh bagian bawah mahluk itu memiliki empat kaki gemuk disertai cakar yang tajam dan ekornya seperti ular dengan ukurannya lebih dari 5 meter. Meski terlihat seperti monster raksasa, namun dia juga Iblis

"Karena Meninggalkan sisi tuanmu, dan mengamuk sesuka hati, kamu benar benar pantas mati. Dalam nama bangsawan Gremory, dengan senang kami akan memusnahkanmu!" ucap Rias

"Dasar perempuan licin! Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu dan mewarnainya merah seperti rambutmu!" Iblis liar itu berteriak, tapi Rias hanya tertawa kecil

"Kau jangan banyak bergaya Vaizor. Kiba, cepat kita tidak punya waktu banyak"

"Siap Buchou"

Kiba yang berada di sekitar Rias, berlari dengan cepat sehingga susah mengikuti gerakannya dengan mata biasa. Vaizor menggunakan tombaknya untuk menyerang Kiba, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan mengenainya yang bergerak semakin cepat .

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" teriaknnya kesakitan saat kedua lengannya terpisah dari tubuhnya bersama dengan tombak yang dia pegang dan darah pun menyembur keluar dari lukanya. Meski masih merasa kesakitan, Vaizor menyadari adanya bayangan kecil di dekat kaki rakasanya

'_**Bruakk'**_

Vaizor mencoba menginjak sosok tersebut yang ternyata itu adalah Koneko. Kaki rakasanya itu tidak menyentuh tanah bahkan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, si gadis loli mengangkat Iblis tersebut dan melemparkannya

"Terakhir Akeno" perintah Rias

Akeno yang biasanya tertawa saat akan menghajar musuh namun tidak kali ini, dirinya berjalan menuju Vaizor dengan wajah seperti seseorang yang prustasi dan terlihat begitu mengerikan, kemudian dirinya mengangkat tangannya ke -tiba langit yang gelap tampak bercahaya

'_**JLEGAR' **_

"Gwaaaahhh!" jeritnya kesakitan saat sebuah petir menyambar tepat mengenainya yang mengakibatkan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dan asap mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya

"Ara, sepertinya Kamu masih bersemangat, kalau begitu kamu masih bisa meneri.. KYYAAA…!"

ucapan Akeno berganti dengan jeritan yang benar-benar tidak elitnya saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan berhasil mengagetkannya

"Sudah cukup Akeno-chan, Iblis itu sudah sekarat lho" sapa Naruto yang ternyata menepuknya

"Ekh, Na- Naru-kun.. Hikss, K-Kau kemana saja" tanya Akeno terkejut bahkan langsung terisak saat melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya bahkan langsung memeluknya

'I-itukan Naruto' batin mereka, Mereka yang ada disana benar-benar terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto bahkan mereka tidak mereka sadari, mereka pun mendekati Naruto yang sedang memeluk dan mengelus rambut panjang Akeno.

"Ssstt, kau jangan menangis donk. Aku pergi lagi deh kalau gitu"

"J-jangan Hiks,, kapan Na-Naru-kun datang?"

"Hmm, entahlah aku juga lupa" jawaban Naruto berhasil membuat mereka sweatdrop

"ara Naru-kun kemana saja, kami hawatir tau" tanya Akeno yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya,

"Maaf-maff telah membuat kal.. Uhukk, uhukk…"

"Naru-kun / Naruto-kun / Naruto / Naruto-san / Naruto-senpai" ucap mereka saat melihat Naruto yang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah

"Aku tak apa, ten.. ehhh ternyata Iblis liar itu masih bisa bergerak. Tak apa kan jika aku yang akhiri?" ucap Naruto teralih saat melihat Vaizor bergerak mencoba kabur.

Mereka pun tersadar akan pertanyaan Naruto bahwa mereka sedang dalam pertarungan melawan Iblis liar, mereka sebenarnya ingin melihat kemampuan Naruto tapi melihat barusan Naruto batuk darah jadi merasa bimbang

"Mou Naru-kun, biar aku saja. Kau sepertinya sedang sakit" ucap Akeno lalu menggembungkan pipinya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengelus rambut Akeno dengan tangan kirinya kemudian dirinya sedikit melangkah ke depan dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Vaizor yang berjalan sempoyongan

_Kekelaman, kegelapan senjataku_

_Amarah telah membakar hatiku_

_Kehancuran menyertai hidupku_

_Keheningan bersama langkahku_

"**Dark Orb : Emperor "** gumam Naruto melafalkan sebuah mantra, munculah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memutar perlahan (3 buah lingkaran kecil di sertai garis pada sisi lingkaran kecil dengan ujungnya yang mengarah ke tengah lingkaran) dengan diameter 1m pada telapak tangannya yang secepat kilat menghilang saat dirinya mengepalkan tangan, seolah terhisap telapak tangannya

'S-Symbol apa itu' batin mereka kaget apa yang di lilakukan Naruto

'Tidak salah lagi serangan itu / Sebentar lagi' batin Akeno dan Rias

"Mundur ke belakang Naruto" perintah Rias yang sepertinya tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto

"Heyy Iblis jelek, berbaliklahh" kata Naruto

' _**Krekkk' 'BRAKKK '**_

" **DDUUAAARRRR "**

"A-Apa apaan itu" ucap Issei

"Semakin mengerikan" gumam Rias di sertai keheranan mereka yang mendengarnya

'lebih cepat dariku' batin Kiba

Mereka terkagum-kagum, saat Naruto menghilang di sertai percikan api yang terlihat seperti kilat merah yang melesat ke arah Vaizor yang berjarak hampir 30 meter dalam sekejap dan menghantamnya yang menyebabkan tanah di sekitar Vizor ikut hancur di ikuti sedikit guncangan dan ledakan yang besar sebelum akhirnya Naruto berjalan kembali ke arah mereka

"Serangan pukulan itu semakin hebat dan gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat terlihat seperti kilat Naru-kun" puji Akeno

"Ternyata kau masih mengingat seranganku, Ha haa"

"Ano, itu sebenarnya teknik apa Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba penasaran mewakili lainnya

"Dark Orb : Emperor, teknik yang hampir membunuhku" Akeno yang menjawab

"Membunuh? Bukankah kalia…" beo Kiba, dirinya heran pasalnya selain Rias dan Sona, dia juga sudah mengetahui kalau Akeno adalah kekasih Naruto

"Aku dan Akeno dulu beberapa kali bertemu juga sebagai musuh. Aku yang Iblis liar rendahan yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir perpindahan dan Akeno yang saat itu masih Malaikat Jatuh, kami tak pernah mengetahui nama satu sama lain" jawab Naruto sambil menekankan kata rendahan

'Ternyata ada juga yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir perpindahan selain Issei' yang tidak pernah mengenalnya, terkejut akan hal itu

"Dan serangan itu pernah hampir membunuh, pada salah satu pertarungan kami" lanjut Akeno

Mereka benar-benar kaget mengetahui hal tersebut, tidak mengira bahwa dulu mereka berdua adalah msuhu begitu juga dengan Rias, walau mengenal dulu mengenal baik Naruto dan sekarang mengenal Akeno yang merupakan salah satu sahabat baiknya juga baru mengetahui kenyataan tersebut

"Walau pun pada akhirnya aku hampir mati setiap kali kami bertarung, Hahh" desah Naruto, mengingat kembali nasib sialnya

"I-Itu kan salah Naru-kun yang mesum, sering menjahili dengan menepuk pantat atau meremas dadaku hampir setiap bertemu…" gumam Akeno yang tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya, perlahan wajahnya memerah saat mengingatnya

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali, terlalu berbahaya jika berkeliaran larut malam"

"Iya, kami akan kembali ke ruang club. Sebaiknya Naruto-kun ikut juga, sepertinya juga sedang terluka kita harus mengob…"

"Sudahlah tak usah menghawatirkan ku, cepatlah kembali" ucap Naruto dingin memotong perkataan Rias

Mereka pun mendadak kesal terhadap Naruto. Buchounya yang begitu terlihat menghawatirkannya malah di perlakukan sedingin itu olehnya bahkan Rias terlihat seperti ingin menangis namun ditahan, terlebih Issei yang sepertinya akan meledak lagi

"Sial, gara-gara si gadis mata merah itu. Serangannya benar-benar gila" gumam Naruto yang masih terdengar oleh yang lain

Mereka pun benar-benar kaget akan perkataan Naruto yang terdengar seperti gumaman itu, 'Jangan-jangan Naruto bertemu dengan Kira sampai dia terluka' batin mereka

"T-Tapi.."

"Cepatlah kembali, nanti aku dan Akeno menyusul" ulang Naruto kembali memotong perkataan Rias

"Ba-Baiklah, mari kembali ke ruang club" ucap Rias, mereka pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory

"Ayo hime, kita juga pergi" ajak Naruto sambil memegang tangan Akeno dan mulai melangkah

"Lho, arah ruang club kan kesini Naru-kun?" jawab Akeno heran karena Naruto melangkah berlainan arah dengan jalur ke Akademy Kuoh

"Tadi aku kan bilang nanti alias bukan sekarang, bisa besok atau besoknya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi"

Akeno hanya garuk-garuk kepala, jawaban Naruto ada benarnya juga. Dirinya pun tidak terlalu memusingkan mau di bawa kemana juga, daripada Naruto nanti menghilang lagi

. .

. .

Naruto membawa Akeno kesebuah taman, disana sudah ada seorang gadis cantik, bersurai merah dengan pupil mata emas dan dia pun mengajak Akeno mendekati gadis itu. Naruto pun mulai mengenalkan mereka masing-masing, Akeno pun akhirnya tahu bahwa gadis itu bernama Erza yang mengaku seorang Youkai yang juga merupakan kekasih Naruto.

"Begini Akeno-chan, aku sudah tahu kalau kau tinggal di sebuah kuil tua yang sudah tidak terpakai itu"

DEGG

Akeno perlahan menundukan kepalanya, perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu. Tubuhnya terlihat seperti gemetaran, ketakutan saat Naruto mengatakan hal barusan

"Jadi sebenarnya aku ingin kita pu…!"

"Jangan putuskan aku, hiks…" sela Akeno memotong perkataan Naruto sambil menubruknya, memeluk pemuda itu yang ada di depannya, sedangkan Naruto dan Erza hanya cengo melihat Akeno yang tiba-tiba terisak menangis berkata seperti itu

"Lha, siapa yang ma…"

"A-Aku tahu aku ini Iblis re-rendahan yang mi-mis…!"

"Hey, aku juga iblis rendahan Akeno-chan. Aku tidak mem…"

"Ja-Jangan putuskan Aku, aku moh…"

"JANGAN MENYELA NARUTO TERUS AKENO, DIA TIDAK AKAN MEMUTUSKANMU" teriak Erza kesal sambil memijit pelipisnya, dia sudah tahu ke arah mana pikiran Akeno melayang. Akhirnya Akeno tidak tersak lagi setelah di bentak Erza tersebut

Erza dan Naruto sudah tahu kalau Akeno tidak mau memakai uang dari ayahnya, dan tahu bahwa selama ini Akeno tinggal di kuil tua itu karena tidak punya tempat tinggal sampai akhirnya ke enakan tinggal di tempat itu

"Kau tahu kalau kau tinggal disana terlalu berbahaya, bisa di serang Iblis lain, Exorcist dan lainnya. Kau pikir si naruto baka itu tidak memperhatikan kita dan hanya sekedar memacari kita agar bisa menikmati dan menyetubuhi kita saja?" tanya Erza

Sedangkan Akeno yang masih memeluk Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada Erza, dengan matanya yang masih berbekas airmata yang masih tidak mengerti akan maksudnya

"Kau berniat memujiku apa menjatuhkanku sih" gerutu Naruto

"Aku ingin kau tinggal saja di rumah Naruto, sekalian biar ada yang memperhatikannya" ucap Erza

"Kalau tidak, aku akan me…"

"Aku mau,.. Hiks…" sela Akeno kembali memotong perkataan Naruto sambil terisak kembali, dirinya bahagia ternyata Naruto dan kekasih lainnya menghawatirkan dan memperhatikannya. Dirinya benar-benar merasa beruntung meski pun perasaan kekasihnya tersebut bukan untuknya saja, namun dirinya merasa bahagia bisa bersamanya

. .

Dalam gelapnya malam, perlahan manik emas itu menjadi merah senada darah seolah mencari mangsa

. .

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

Symbol lingkaran sihir Naruto, sebuah lingkaran di mana di dalamnya terdapat 3 buah angka 6 dengan ujung angka tersebut hampir bertemu di tengah, karena cepatnya pemakaian Symbol dalam penyerangan tersebut sehingga banyak yang melihatnya seperti 3 buah lingkaran dan tidak mengiranya bahwa itu adalah angka 6

Ketika menggunakan sihir perpindahan, akan memperlihatkan Symbol keluarga Iblisnya lebih lama (Pada saat akan pergi atau datang, ciri khas Iblis) dan Naruto diketahui oleh yang pernah mengenalnya bahwa dia tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir perpindahan seperti Issei

**Dark Orb :** Membuka segel orbit kegelapan

**Emperor :** Pukulan disertai ledakan ultrasonic

Reply Review : Fanfict ini cuma 2 croshover, Erza disini OC / peminjaman karakter

Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja kalau tidak juga tidak apa. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

. .

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal Kira The Darkness**

**Unstoppable**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

.

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

* * *

"Rias-san, aku dengar dengar kau dekat dengan seorang Iblis liar?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin seorang bangsawan sepertiku mau menjadi kekasih Iblis rendahan, dia hanya Iblis liar yang menginginkan harta keluargaku bahkan pernah menculikku"

* * *

.** .**

**Chapter 5**

"Bangun Naru-kun, ini sudah pagi" kata Akeno sambil mencoba melepaskan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya

"Dingin Akeno-chan, sudah tidur lagi"

"Sudah 3 hari kita bolos sekolah sejak aku disini Naru-kun, apa kita akan membolos lagi?"

"Emhh, begi..ittai, kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku" ucap Naruto, menatap Akeno yang sudah lepas dari pelukannya

_**Brukk**_

"Aakhh! Naru-kun, "pekik Akeno lantaran Naruto menarik tangannya hingga ia terjerembab ke pelukan Naruto kembali yang mulai membelitnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja" goda

"Ekh t-tapi" gagap Akeno

"Padahal aku menunggu Erza pergi dulu seperti biasanya lho, Ayolah kita bermain" ungkap Naruto sambil memilin helaian rambut Akeno

. .

**Lemon**

Akeno menyeringai kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, dia mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Naruto itu

"ara-ara, begitu cepat lakukan Naru-kun, fufufu" pinta Akeno bernada nakal dan menggoda

"Tentu," jawab Naruto menyeringai mesum

"Naru-kunhhh…"

Dengan sengaja Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggesekan tonjolan di celana boxernya yang menempel di bagian tubuh Akeno yang paling sensiif dan di balut hotpants yang sangat pendek itu, mencoba menggoda birahi Akeno

Tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya yang mulai menggebu-gebu, Akeno melumat bibit mau kalah dari kekasihnya, Naruto membalas ciuman Akeno dengan agresif, Nampak jelas keduanya berusaha saling mendominasi.

Keduanya saling mengecap, melumat, menghisap, bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva, tanpa mau mengalah satu sama lainnya sampai beberapa menit

"Unmmmhhh… Nghhhh… Ummhhh…." desah Akeno tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka, tangannya mulai merambat di dada bidang Naruto yang tak tertutup apa pun

"Na-Naru-ru-kunhhh… mnnhhh…."

"Himehhh…"

Ciuman panas mereka masih terus berlangsung meski kadang berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Tubuh keduanya saling menghimpit dan berguling membuat kasur mereka semakin berantakan, tangan mereka saling menjalar di tubuh sang pasangan, sudah beberapa menit mereka saling melumat bibir dan isi mulur masing-masing tanpa ada niat berhenti

Tangan naruto yang mulai gatal, merayap naik naik dari pinggang Akeno menuju dua gundukan milik gadis itu yang sedari awal menggoda. Tak mau membuang waktu, kedua tangan besar Naruto meremas kuat dada sintal Akeno yang sudah terbaring di bawahnya

"Aghhh! Naru… Naru-kunhhh…" akeno membiarkan begitu saja Naruto yang mulai mengekporasi dan memanjakan tubuhnya. Remasan kuat tangan Naruto pada dada Akeno tak berhenti begitu saja, ia menyingkap tanktopnya ke atas, membuat kedua dada Akeno yang sudah terlepas dari bra yang menyangganya yang tak sengaja terlepas akibat remasan itu dan dadanya langsung menyembul keluar dengan posisi menantang dan tegang dan tangan Naruto pun kembali meremas kuat dada yang menggiurkan tersebut

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, membuat Akeno kesal dan heran dengan saliva yang mengalir membasahi bibir mereka berdua

"Kau gadis Nakal Akeno-chan, sengaja menggunakan bra dengan pengait di depan" ujar Naruto menatap gadis dalam kurungannya ini

"ara-ara, tapi kau suka kan Naru-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil membusungkan tubuhnya, membuat dadanya semakin menantang untuk di jamah

"Lebih dari suka, hime" naruto kembali melumat habis bibir Akeno dan langsung melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Akeno yang sedikit terbuka itu, mengecap kembali rasa hangat dan manis dan beradu lidah kembali di dalam mulut Akeno

Kedua tangan Naruto kembali memanjakan kedua dada Akeno, meremas, memijat, memilin bahkan kadang menjepit sedikit keras putting pink gadis itu yang sudah terasa mengeras

. .

. .

Tangan Akeno yang sejak tadi meraba dada Naruto, mulai mengalungkan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya merayap turun ke pinggang Naruto, melseak nasuk ke dalam boxer dan celana dalam yang Naruto kenakan

'Apa nanti bisa muat di lubangku?'Akeno kaget saat merasakan betapa panjang besar kejantanan Naruto. Pegangan tangannya bahkan tidak sampai mencapai setengahnya yang ia perkirakan lebih dari 15cm, sedikit meremas lembut sambil memijatnya

"Ghhh… Akeno-chanhhh…" desah Naruto tertahan, merasakan tangan Akeno yang memanjakan kejantanannya.

Akeno tersenyum bangga di sela-sela gulatan lidah mereka saat mendengar desahan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan mulut dan dadanya, gadis itu menggunakan tangan kirinya menarik boxer dan celana dalam Naruto, membebaskan kejantannya dan mulai memainkannya dengan kedua tangannya

Naruo melepaskan kaitan lidahnya, ingin medengar desahan Akeno. Bibirnya menuju leher jenjang gadis itu, menjajah sebanyak mungkin area yang bisa Naruto jangkau menciptakan bercak-bercak kemerahan akibat hisapan, jilatan bahkan sedikit gigitan yang tidak terlalu keras

"Naru… ahh! Naru-kun… nnhhh…" Akeno mendongakan lehernya, membuat aksi jajahan Naruto kian lebar

Selagi tangan kirinya masih sibuk dengan dada kanan Akeno, tangan kanan naruto turun ke bawah sana. Naruto membuka pengait dan menurunkan resleting hotpants Akeno yang sepertinya belum disadari Akeno, menyusup dan membelai rambut kewanitaan kekasihnya

"Akhhh Naru-kunhhh…" desah Akeno sedikit kaget dan tubuhnya menggelinjang saat sadar tangan Naruto menangkup dan sedikit meremas kewanitaannya yang sudah basah

"Ahh! Ahhh… Naru… Naru-kunhhh…." Gadis itu mendesah keenakan karena jemari Naruto yang mulai bermain-main dengan klitoris dan bibir kewanitaannya tanpa ada niat memasukinya

Akeno menurunkan Hotpantsnya sampai lutunya dengan tangan kirinya sebelum kembali memainkan kejantanan Naruto dan melebarkan kakinya

"Naru-kun?!" seru Akeno kesal, lantaran Naruto menghentikan permainan jarinya. Melepaskan hotpants dan celana dalamnya, melebarkan dan mengangkangkan kakinya

"Naru… masukkan! Akhh… Akhh…"desah Akeno kembali saat merasakan jari Naruto mulai menggoda lagi di bibir kewanitaanya dan ia makin melebarkan kakinya

"Naru… Jarimu ahh.. Naru… Jar.. AKHHH" gadis itu sedikit berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki dan mengocok lubangnya, tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan tersebut, kakinya mulai menendang-nendang seprei kasur di bawahnya

Naruto terus mengocok lubang Akeno yang sudah sangat basah kuyup dengan jari tengahnya, di susul jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Membuat gadis itu semakin tidak bisa diam dan lubangnya yang semakin mengeluarkan cairannya yang kian bertambah banyak, membanjiri pahanya dan tangan Naruto

"Enghhh… ahh.. Naru-kun… ahh! Ah! i… ini… nikhh… akhh.. Nikmathhh…" gadis it uterus mendesah keenakan mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi di kedua dada dan kewanitaanya yang membuatnya semakin terbuai

Naruto yang merasakan lubang kekasihnya semakin basah dan berdenyut, semakin cepat mengocoknya dan semakin menghimpitnya, menekan dada gadis itu yang semakin tidak bisa diam, kakinya terus menendang-nendang udara

"Naru… A-Aku… Ke.. AKHHHH" tubuhnya melengkung dan menggelinjang dengan keras yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dan terdorong saat orgasme menghampirinya, lubangnnya yang berdenyut, menjepit ketiga jari Naruto dan menyemprotnya dengan cairan yang begitu deras

Melihat gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya dan masih menikmati orgasmenya, Naruto mencabut ketiga jarinya.

Melebarkan kaki Akeno, mengandalkan tangan kirinya, Naruto memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan lubang selangkangan kekasihnya yang sudah sangat basah

"ARGHHH" akeno menjerit sakit saat sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk ke dalam miliknya,

"ARGHHHH, ITTAI… Enghhh… Enghhhh" gadis it uterus menjerit bahkan dalam ciuman Naruto saat merasakan Naruto menghentak-hentak kejantanannya dengan keras yang sepertinya kesulitan memasukannya ke dalam lubangnya bahkan setelah merobek sesuatu di lubangnya, Naruto tidak berhenti dan terus menghentaknya sampai akhirnya semua kejantanannya masuk seutuhnya baru Naruto berhenti

Kedua tangan Akeno mencengkram seprei dengan kerasnya, Kakinya menendang-nendang udara yang di tangkap tangan Naruto dan mencengkramnya agar berhenti bergerak-gerak, dirinya masih terisak merasakan sakit di lubangnya

"Maaf hime" ujar Naruto setelah merebut keperawanan Akeno yang masih saja terisak, dia melepaskan kaki Akeno yang sudah tidak melawan lagi, kemudian mulai melumat lehernya dan memainkan kedua dadanya untuk merangsangnnya kembali

"Kau bisa menggerakannya, ta-tapi pelan-pelan Naru-kun" bisik Akeno saat sudah tak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit yang baru di alaminya tersebut, sesuai permintaannya Naruto menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan dan terus bertambah cepat

"A-Agh! Akhh Naru… Naru… Naru-kunhhh… Akh…"

"Terus desahkan namaku, Akeno-chan" bisik Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya yang mulai bertambah cepat

"Ugghh! Akhh! Naru… lebih…. Ahh.. ke—kerash akhh… ce—cepathh…"

Naruto tak menjawab Akeno, berbanding terbalik dengan gerakannya yang menjadi brutal, menusuk gadis itu lebih keras lagi. Tubuh akeno bergoyang-gotang dengan sangat kerasnya akibat gerakan tubuh Naruto yang terus menghentak dirinya

Tak tahan dengan godaan putting pink Akeno yang melambai-lambai, muut Naruto langsung melahapnya, menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Aghh! Hyaaaa…! Naru… toh-kunhhh! Naru! Naru! Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" wajah Akeno sudah benar-benar merah kenikmatan. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang menjulur dan saliva yang mengalir.

"Kyaaaahhhh! Narutohhh…" gadis itu memekik cukup keras karena ulah Naruto yang menggigit dan menarik keras putingnya. Ditambah dengan tusukan Naruto yang kian membabi-buta.

"A-aakkhhh! Naru… agh! Aghh! Aagghhh! Naru! Nghhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" satu tangan Akeno bergerak sendiri untuk membantu memilin puting dada kirinya yang diremas Naruto, mulut Naruto sendiri masih belum mau lepas dari puting pink dada kanannya

Tangan kanan Naruto meremas, satunya menahan pinggang Akeno yang sejak tadi menggelinjang liar tidak bias diam di tambah akibat ulanya hingga tersentak-sentak. Desahan dan erangan terus meluncur dari bibir Akeno, peluh menghiasi tubuh mereka yang sejak tadi bergerak liar seperti itu.

"Narutohhh… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ghhh… ahhh… terus! Lakukan terus, Naru! Ja-jangan berhentihhh… sampai aku… ahh! Ahh! Puas…"

"Apapun untukmu, Akeno-chan" balas Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan menyusunya.

"Agh! Oohhh… ahh! Ahh! Naru… Naru-kun… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Tak berapa lama kemudian Akeno merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Narutohhh… aku mau… keluarhhh."

"Ghh… ! Kita keluarkan bersamaan, Akeno-chan" gerakan Naruto bertambah jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya yang ikut menggeram.

"HYYAAAAAAA…!"

"AKENO-CHANHHH…!"

Keduanya keluar disaat bersamaan, semburan keduanya sama-sama dalam jumlah yang banyak. Menetes ke seprai lantaran tak sanggup di tampung oleh rahim Akeno.

"Hah… hah… hah…" keduanya masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam liang Akeno yang terus berdenyut memijatnya.

"Naruto?!" Akeno memekik kaget lantaran Naruto yang kembali menusuk-nusuk dirinya yang masih berusaha menstabilkan kondisi tubuh manusianya.

. .

. .

"Agh! Agh! Anhhh… ah! Ah! Naru… kunhhh… ahh, Yeahhh… seperti… ituhhh… Lebihh cepathh! Lebih dalam―Ahh…!" Sudah terhitung berjam-jam lamanya mereka berdua saling berhubungan seks, melupakan niat mereka untuk berangkat ke Akademy. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukan hubungan intim tersebut.

"Naru-kunhhh… ahh! Ahh! Agh! Agh.. Aku mau… ahhh… ahh… ahh… keluar, lagihhh…"

"Aku tahu. Ahh_! Holy shit_! Tubuhmu… benar-benar nikmat, Akeno-chanhhh..."

"NARUTOHHHHHH…!"

"Ahhh…"

Lagi dan lagi, mereka kembali mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan. Senyum bahagia, senang dan puas terpancar di wajah memerah Akeno yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya, saat ia merasakan cairan hangat berada dalam liangnya yangterasa sedikit sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuh telanjang Akeno yang masih mengangkang. Mereka kembali lagi mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan, beristirahat untuk menstabilkan kondisi tubuh mereka setelah berjam-jam berhubungan seks.

**Lemon End**

. .

. .

. .

Kegemparan melanda Akademy Kuoh, pasalnya salah satu siswa popular yaitu Naruto yang sudah beberapa minggu tidak masuk sekolah telah kembali sambil merangkul seseorang yang spepertinya kesusahan jalan, seorang gadis cantik yang tidak mereka kenal tapi seakan wajahnya yang familiar dimata mereka bersurai hitam lurus mencapai pinggang

"Kyaa, serasi sekali mereka. Aku juga ingin di rangkul Naruto-kun"

"Siapa gadis yang di bawa Naruto-san, cantik sekali"

"Apa itu kekasihnya?Cantik sekali. Aku juga ingin jadi kekasih Naruto"

Seperti itulah bisikan bahkan teriakan yang menyertai perjalanan mereka, ketika di koridor mereka bertemu Issei yang sepertinya lagi-lagi kesal dengan Naruto

"HOI PIRANG JEL…"

"Pagi Issei" sapa Akeno menyela Issei

Melihat siapa yang menyapanya, otak Issei mendadak blank. Dirinya tidak melihat adanya seorang gadis cantik yang sedang dirangkul Naruto yang juga mengenalnya bahkan pikiran Issei sudah melayang entah kemana saat melihat wajah, senyum dan dada gadis itu, darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya disertai senyum mesum tingkat akut

Bahkan murid lainnya juga terkejut, Issei anggota Trio mesum sampai di kenal gadis cantik seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Akeno-chan, kita tinggalkan bocah mesum ini"

Issei bersama lainnya benar-benar kaget ketika Naruto yang sedang melangkah bersama gadis itu menjauh tersebut memanggilnya Akeno, selama ini biasanya Akeno tak pernah menggerai rambutnya selama di sekolah

. .

. .

Sepulang sekolah, Sona menarik-narik kakaknya Serafall tergesa, yang sudah beberapa hari sering mengunjunginya di sekolah, lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang

"So-tan, ada apa menyeretku seperti ini"

"Sudah diam saja Onee-sama, jangan banyak bicara" tegas Sona

"Ukh, So-tan jahat" ucap Serafall sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dengan tingkah cildish-nya. Sona sendiri heran, kenapa kakaknya yang seperti ini bias menjadi Maou

_**Cklekk**_

"Lihat kesana" disana ucap Sona setelah membuka pintu luar atap Akademy, menunjuk sesosok pirang yang sedang tidur

"Ada a… " ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang di tunjuk oleh Sona, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, perlahan airmatanya turun

Na—Naru-tan, Hiks. I-Itu, Naru-tan…" ucap Sera sambil berlari, mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Aww, siapa sih yang mem… Sera-chan…" ucap Naruto, saat mengetahui seseorang yang sedang menarik kepalanya ke dalam pelukannya

. .

. .

**Ruang Club**

"Apa benar kau Akeno?" ulang Rias lagi

"ara-ara buchou bertanya itu terus, kalian juga sampai kapan menatap ku seperti itu?" sudah hampir sejam mereka menatap Akeno dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya ketika ada seorang siswi cantik yang sepertinya kesusahan berjalan masuk ke ruang club mereka karena mereka kira siswi itu sedang mencari ruang kesehatan yang membuat mereka lebih kaget orang tersebut mengaku Akeno

"ha-habisnya tumben rambut mu tidak di kuncir, kami kan jadi susah percaya dan kau beberapa hari ini kemana? Kami cari ke rumah mu tidak ada terus?" pertanyaan rias di setujui anggukan oleh anggota Rias lainnya

"Hahhh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, karena kalian sudah ku anggap keluarga" desah Akeno sambil mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa, dapat terlihat lehernya jenjangnya yang putih kini di hiasi beberapa bercak merah

'Kissmark' batin mereka tersentak

"I-Itu ke-kenapa senpai?" tanya Issei

"ara-ara, kau ini masa tidak tahu. Kekasihku sedikit liar kala bercinta, jadinya begini. Fufufu" ucap Akeno

"APA / KEKASIH" teriak mereka kaget

'Hiks, Akeno-senpai sudah punya kekasih'

'Akeno-senpai, jangan-jangan-'

'Naruto-kun' batin Rias

"Daripada itu aku dengar kau dekat dengan seorang biarawati gereja. Apa maksudnya Issei, kau tahukan gereja itu?"tanya Akeno mengalihkan, saat melihat raut wajah buchounya, dirinya kelupaan

Nasib sial menghampiri Issei,selama berpuluh-puluh menit dia benar-benar di beri ceramahan hampir oleh semua anggota, pasalnya gereja adalah tempat terlarang bagi Iblis apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan para pengikutnya

_**Cklekk**_

"Naruto / Naruto-senpai / Naru-kun / Naruto-kun" melihat siapa yang datang dan berjalan sedikit ke dalam ruangan

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Rias sambil mendekati orang yang baru datang yang ternyata Naruto

_**Brukh**_

"Akeno-chan ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto setelah mendorong Rias hingga jatuh terduduk

"BUCHOU / Senpai" teriak mereka saat melihat ketuanya yang sedang sakit dan mendekati Naruto yang di hawatirkannya malah di dorong, mereka benar-benar marah

"PIRA.."

"Naruto-kun, hiks" isak Rias yang berdiri kembali, memeluk Naruto

"Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya di hancurkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi? Oleh orang yang kau sayangi bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawamu sendiri? Bahkan setelah semua itu, Setelah semua rasa sakit yang aku alami bahkan aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku bahwa AKU MENCINTAI MU, KAU TAHU AKU MENCINTAI MU" ucap Naruto yang di akhiri teriakan, dirinya menunduk sehingga tidak terlihat raut wajahnya.

Semua membeku mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri

"Be-beri aku kesempatan"

"Terlalu sakit, kekecewaan yang ku rasakan. Aku lelah, ku telah lelah" gumam Naruto

"A-Aku moho…"

_**Plakk**_

Ucapan Rias terpotong saat Serafall tiba-tiba datang bersama Sona dan anggotanya, langsung menarik Rias dan menamparnya dengan keras, mengeluarkan tekanan Iblisnya yang meledak-ledak yang membuat mereka sesak nafas dan jatuh terduduk di sertai hawa dingin yang menusuk

"Jauhi Naru-tan, kau benar-benar tak berperasaan Gremory" bentak Serafall sambil mendorong Naruto yang sedang menggenggam Akeno untuk pergi dari sana

Setelah serafall pergi, barulah mereka bisa mendekati Rias walau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka benar-benar bingung, bahkan sedikitnya yang mengetahu

"Sudahlah Rias, dulu Naruto memang kekasihmu dan aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu kecewa terhadapmu" ucap Sona memecah keheningan yang hanya di isi isakan Rias, Rias pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"Dia Serafall Leviathan, Nee-san ku yang merupakan salah satu Maou yang dulu hampir membunuh Rias" ucap Sona

"Jangan salahkan jika Rias di perlakukan kasar Naruto atau oleh kekasihnya, ini akibat tingkahnya sendiri. Akan ku ceritakan tentang Naruto yang aku ketahui" lanjutnya

**Sona POV**

Mungkin jika kalian melihat barusan, ada kerenggangan antara keluargaku dengan keluarga Gremory tapi percayalah bahwa dulu keluarga kami dekat.

Dulu kedekatan keluarga kami bukan hanya sebuah formalitas bahkan bisa di sebut 1 keluarga. Karena kedekatan keluarga kami, Aku dan Rias bahkan sudah berteman sejak kecil, kami sering bermain bersama dan sampai akhirnya karena kebosanan kami yang selalu tinggal di dunia bawah, kami berdua pun mencoba pergi ke dunia manusia ini yang katanya sangat indah.

Saat pertama kali datang, ledakan menyambut tepat berada pada sebuah pertarungan antara seorang Iblis dengan seorang Malaikat jatuh. Seorang Iiblis dengan pakaian lusuh yang sudah compang camping, luka dan darah hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, rambutnya berantakan tapi tidak di pungkiri dia memiliki wajah tampan dan dia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Aku dan Rias

Sebenarnya malaikat jatuh itu tidaklah terlalu kuat, bahkan aku dan Rias yakin bisa membunuhnya tapi walau bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya kami melihat pertarungan langsung, pertama kali melihat seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang merupakan musuh dari diam mematung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa menatap bagaimana malaikat jatuh itu terus menyerang Iblis yang lemah itu

Iblis itu terus menghindari serangan petir dan light spear dengan tubuh lelahnya sambil berusaha menyerang balik, setiap dia terkena serangan dia terus bangkit kembali, benar – benar pantang menyerah bukan. Melihat kegigihan dari seorang ras kami, tanpa sadar membuat aku dan Rias menangis

Mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaan kami berdua, bahkan si malaikat jatuh membuat Light Spear dan melemparkannya pada kami berdua yang masih berpegangan tangan terdiam mematung bahkan menutup mata seakan pasrah

_**Jlebb**_

Aku dengan jelas mendengar benda tajam itu, namun tidak merasakan sakit bahkan tidak terdengar teriakan sakit._'Apa kalian tidak apa-apa iblis muda?'_ itulah kata yang aku dengar, itulah kata yang membuatku menyadarkanku bahwa barusan di serang oleh malaikat jatuh

Saat aku membuka mata, aku benar-benar tak percaya apa yang aku lihat. Wajah dengan luka di dahinya, di sertai senyum yang seolah mencoba menenangkan aku dan Rias yang tadi terisak menangis. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuhnya terluka parah parah, terlebih sebuah Light Spear yang bersarang dan menembus perutnya karena menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi kami

Aku benar-benar terhenyak akan perkataannya, dia lebih menghawatirkan kami ketimbang dirinya yang sudah terluka sangat parah, dia lebih memperhatikan keselamatan kami di banding keselamatannya. Apa karena kami terlihat lebih muda darinya dan merasa kami perlu di lindungi olehnya? Oleh Iblis yang lebih tua dari kami, Iblis yang tidak pernah aku kenal sebelumnya

Setelah memasitikan keadaan kami, dia maju kembali bertempur dengan Malaikat jauh sampai akhirnya Iblis itu berhasil mengecoh malaikat jatuh tersebut. Dia bahkan mencoba menyelamatkan dan membawa aku dan Rias pergi meski luka yang ia terima lebih parah, dia tidak meninggalkan kami.

Tidak lama setelahnya, akhirnya kami bertiga di hadang Sera-Nee yang saat itu mencari kami. Bahkan Iblis itu terlihat bersiaga akan bertarung kembali begitu juga Sera-Nee, namun akhirnya Iblis itu ambruk karena luka yang di alaminya sangat parah. Awalnya Sera-Nee akan membunuh Iblis itu karena dia ternyata seorang Iblis liar terlebih mengira dia telah menculik aku dan Rias, akhirnya Sera-Nee bahkan menolongnya dan menyembuhkannya setelah aku menjelaskan pertemuan dengannya

Itulah awal pertemuan kami dengan pemuda Iblis liar itu, pemuda yang bernama saat itu aku dan Rias sering ke dunia ini untuk bertemu dengannya bahkan Sera-Nee kami mengenalnya, bahkan kulihat dia sepertinya menyukai Rias meski tampangnya urakan namun dia itu baik sisi jeleknya dia jahil, dan sedikit mesum.

Dulu aku dan Sera-Nee pernah menawarkannya agar menjadi bagian dari Sitri, walau bagaimana pun status Iblisnya selain Iblis kelas bawah / rendahan, dia juga Iblis yang tidak mengetahui identitas aslinya dan keluarganya, tidak di ketahui apa dia Iblis darah murni atau reinkarnasi karena dia ternyata lupa akan ingatan masa lalunya jadi bisa di golongkan ke dalam Iblis terasingkan atau Iblis liar, namun Naruto menolak penawaran kami.

Kalau saja menerimanya, setidaknya Naruto bisa pergi ke dunia bawah dan tidak di incar oleh Iblis lainnya.

Kedekatan Naruto dan Rias berujung pada jalinan kasih di antara mereka meski secara diam-diam, tidak diketahui oleh pihak keluarganya, dan hanya aku yang mengetahuinya

Sampai akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. Suatu hari ada pertemuan antara beberapa keluarga bangsawan di kediaman Gremory, beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan terjadi aku dan Sera-Nee mencari Naruto lebih tepatnya Sera-Nee yang ternyata menaruh perasaan pada Naruto ingin dia mendampinginya saat pertemuan itu.

Kami keluarga Sitri terlambat datang gara-gara Sera-Nee tidak menemukan Naruto, Sera-Nee terus mengurung diri di kamar seperti anak kecil. Akhirnya aku memberitahu soal Naruto pada keluarga ku,akhirnya Okaa-sama berhasil membujuk Sera-Nee untuk hadir ke pertemuan itu bahkan merestui bila dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto yang notabenenya Iblis terasingkan karena bagi Sitri tidak memandang seorang Iblis dari statusnya

Saat kami datang ke mansion Gremory, kami mendengar bisikan-bisakan yang tidak mengenakan dari para tamu yang berada diluar aula seperti 'Untung saja Rias-san segera menyadari penyusup itu', 'ternyata penyusup itu adalah yang menculik Rias-san dulu', 'Ada pengacau', 'Mengaku kekasih Gremry, mana ada yan percaya', 'Ada iblis liar yang menyusup','Ada yang berniat menculik Rias-sama', dan sebagainya.

Saat mencapai aula, aku dan Sera-Nee benar-benar syok dengan apa yang kami lihat. Seorang pemuda yang ternyata Naruto sedang terkapar babak belur bahkan hampir mati sedang di siksa oleh beberapa pemuda bangsawan lain dan beberapa pengawal dari keluarga Gremory. Wajah, tubuhnya di lumuri darah dan luka bakar dan sayatan bahkan beberapa senjat tajam seperti pedang masih bersarang di tubuhnya

Sera-Nee benar-benar murka, dia menyerang mereka yang sedang menghajar Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya bahkan Sera-Nee berhasil membunuh beberapa Iblis lemah di antara mereka._'Kenapa kalian melukai kekasihku Hah?'_ bentaknya sambil berurai airmata, teriakannya berhasil membungkam para tamu yang berada disana, 'Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab bedebah sialan? Dan siapa yang menyuruh kalian brengsek?' lanjutnya

Mungkin mereka terdiam, syok dan malu karena ternyata Iblis liar rendahan yang mereka lukai itu di klaim kekasih oleh seorang Maou. Sera-Nee lagi-lagi membunuh pengawal dan menghacurkan property disana, jika saja Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak memperingatkan keadaan Naruto mungkin Sera-Nee akan benar-benar membunuh mereka semua yang telah melukainya

'_Setelah ini aku akan kembali, dan jika saat itu aku tidak menemukan dengan tanganku sendiri yang akan membunuh mereka yang melukai kekasihku'_ teriak Sera-Nee sebelum kami pergi membawa Naruto, dapat kulihat mereka bergetar ketakutan dan yang tidak ku mengerti kenapa Rias yang ada disana hanya menatap kosong tempat tadi Naruto di siksa?Bukankah dia kekasihnya?

Sampai akhirnya keluarga ku tahu bahwa Riaslah yang telah menuduhnya bahwa dulu Naruto menculiknya, menuduhnya penyusup, menuduhnya akan memperkosa dan memaksanya berpacaran agar dapat mengeruk harta keluarganya dan diangkat menjadi Iblis kelas atas

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal, turun ke dunia bawah, menyusup?Bahkan Naruto tidak berani ke dunia bawah bahkan hafal Mansion , memperkosa?Kekuatannya di bawah aku dan harta atau ingin gelar?Kenapa tidak memanfaatkan Sera-Nee yang seorang Maou dan begitu menaruh rasa padanya bahkan pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa menjalin kasih dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya

Semua itu benar-benar membuat Sera-Nee naik pitam, dia seorang diri menyerang Mansion -Nee memang salah seorang Maou/pemimpin Iblis tapi dia juga punya perasaan, dia benar-benar tidak rela orang yang disayanginya di perlakukan seperti mendatangi bahkan hampir menghancurkan Mansoin Gremory dan menghajar Rias, jika saja tidak ada Sirzech-san dan Lord Gremory saat itu mungkin Rias sudah mati.

Karena kejadian tersebut kedua keluarga menjadi renggang, setelah Naruto siuman pandangannya berbeda, dia menjadi dingin, amarah terlihat jelas di matanya. Sera-Nee benar-benar sedih melihatnya, kenapa dia harus di sakiti oleh gadis yang dicintainya bahkan Sera-Nee sampai rela meski hanya di jadikan pelampiasan oleh Naruto asalkan bisa bersamanya

Beberapa minggu Naruto tinggal di Mansion Sitri kemudian dia pergi secara diam-diam, aku tidak tahu aku sampai menemui malaikat jatuh yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya, malaikat jatuh yang hampir membunuhnya saat aku pertama kali ke dunia bawah, malaikat jatuh sering bertarung dengannya, malaikat jatuh yang juga mencarinya bahkan dia sampai rela menjadi seorang Iblis agar bisa ke dunia bawah tempat para Iblis dialah Himejima Akeno

Sampai akhirnya kami mendengar bahwa ada sekelompok Iblis di Kuoh yang mati di buru oleh sekelompok Exorcist yang di bantu Malaikat Jatuh dan di antara korban yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri mengetahui bahwa Iblis yang mati tersebut di antaranya Naruto. Sera-Nee begitu histeris saat mendengar kabar tersebut, dia begitu sedih bahkan seperti orang prustasi

Kalau saja Akeno tau tentang perlakuan yang pernah dilakukan Rias pada Naruto, mana mungkin dia mau menjadi bagian Gremory bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia juga akan menjauhinya.

**Sona POV end**

"Kejadian tersebut sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang Naruto sudah kembali. Bahkan aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa aku juga mencintainya" ucap Sona yang sejak tadi sudah menangis, dirinya berlari dari ruangan club tersebut

Hampir semuanya menangis saat mereka mendengarkan tentang kejadian buruk yang di alami mereka campur aduk, sedih, syok. Tidak percaya sebegitu kejamnya Rias pada Naruto sedangkan terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangan merindukan Naruto, seorang Iblis liar di cintai seorang Maou, Akeno yang mencari Naruto sampai rela menjadi seorang Iblis, bahkan mereka syok mengetahui ternyata Sona juga menaruh perasaan pada pemuda itu.

. .

. .

. .

Di suatu tempat

" **BLLAAARRRR' 'DDUUAARR' 'DDUUAARR** "

Ledakan terakhir sudah berhenti, tanah – tanah luluh lantai akibat dan masih bergetar akibat ledakan-ledakan bom yang di keluarkan oleh puluhan lubang dimensi yang berada di sekitarnya

"Uhuk Uhukk, cukup Er-chan. Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" ucap seorang pemuda yang keluar dari arena ledakan tersebut, pakaiannya sudah compang-camping dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya

"Ayolah pedofil mesum, kan kau masih bisa menghindarinya, padahal aku tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku" kilah sorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya, perlahan mata merahnya menjadi iris emas kembali saat tak menahan kekuatannya

"Jadi kau ingin membunuhku, kau benar-benar senang menyiksaku ya" gerutu Naruto

"cerewet, dulu kau tidak selemah ini apa kau masih lupa ingatan? Apa perlu ku bantu membenturkan kepalamu itu, sayang?" ledek Erza

"Jika kau lupa, bukan hanya ingatan ku saja yang hilang saat Great War tapi gara-gara para keparat itu kekuatan ku juga hilang saat lepas kendali"

"Makanya kau harus membiasakan diri lagi dari serangan seperti itu"

"Tapi kalau kena banyak, bisa mati kau tahu? Dasar nenek sihir tukang nyiksa" gumam Naruto

" G" geram Erza sambil mengeja setiap katanya, aura gelap mulai muncul di sekitar mereka

"ekh, a-aku bilang kau cantik. Beneran lho, kau cantik dan baik Er-chan sayang" keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Naruto kembali, dirinya langsung memeluk gadis itu sebelum terlambat

"Baiklah-baiklah, hmm apa para kekasih mu tidak curiga?" ucap Erza yang mulai bersandar pada tubuh Naruto

"Curiga?" beo Naruto

"Hu'um, kau sering bolos sekolah dan menghilang pergi tuk latihan disinikan? Dan aku dengar reinkarnasi naga lain juga sudah muncul?"

"Justru mereka yang sering bertanya itu tentang mu. Akeno dan Sera penasaran, ketika pagi tiba kau sudah menghilang, pulang lagi pas malam. Mereka sering menggerutu, kau tidak membantu membereskan rumah, Ha ha haa"

"Aishh, teganya. Ngomong-ngomong dia kalah dalam rating game, apa kau akan menggagalkannya?" tanya Erza penasaran akan perihal perjodohan yang akan Rias lakukan

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Bukannya kau masih tidak suka dengannya" gumam Naruto

"Daripada kau bingung, lebih baik latihan bangun, aku naikan level latihan.**Kyoka BlackHole**" kata Erza riang, dirinya menghilang dalam portal lagi

"A-APA KAU SE-SERI…" perkataanya berhenti saat puluhan bahkan ratusan lubang hitam muncul di atas dan sekitarnya yang berpindah-pindah, dirinya hanya mampu meneguk ludah'Kenapa setiap lelaki di keluargaku selalu memiliki pasangan yang kejam. Ayah, ibu maaf jika aku belum memberi kalian keturunan'

Erza benar-benar tidak menggunakan mata merahnya yang merupakan gigai manusianya, artinya dia benar-benar menggunakan kekuatan yang di milikinya

"**Rakuzen, Bullets Ball, Bashosen : Sinra Tensei**" teriak seorang wanita bergema di tempat itu

"**Dark Orb : NinshuSonic, Emperor**" ucap Naruto, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi saat melihat ratusan bola hitam dan tombak keluar dari ratusan lubang dimensi disertai badai angin dan getaran tanah akibat serangan dan kekuatan yang di keluarkan Erza

'Demi para leluhur Iblis, apa ini benar-benar akhir hayatku. Dan kami-sama, walau kita di jalan berbeda kali ini aku berdoa seperti para umatmu, tolong berkati diriku layaknya kau kau memberkati leluhurku'

"**BBBLLAAAARRRR . . DDDUUUAAAARRRR . . .**_**"**_

. .

. .

. .

**Mansion Gremory**

Mewah dan megah itulah kesan pertama kali saat memasuki ruangan yang sudah ramai akan para tamu undangan, ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat resepsi pertunangan antara dua keluarga yang termasuk ke dalam kebangsawanan Iblis tak lain adalah keluarga Gremory sebagai tuan rumah dan keluarga Phenex.

Tiba-tiba semua tamu undangan yang tak lain adalah para Iblis dari berbagai kalangan langsung terdiam sejenak ketika sebuah lingkaran merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory muncul dan menampilkan Rias yang merupakan sang mempelai wanita, menampilakan rambut merah darahnya yang dibiarkan terurai dan busana pengantin yang terlihat cocok dengan tubuhnya

Melihat kedatangan Rias, Raiser langsung dengan mesra memeluknya namun di tepis dengan cepat oleh Rias yang berjalan menuju Sirzech yang merupakan sang kakak dan termasuk salah satu Maou sambil memperhatikan para tamu dengan raut wajahnya yang muram.

Sedangkan Sirzech sendiri hanya bias tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian di depannya, melihat adiknya

. .

Ketegangan terjadi di dalam ruang tersebut saat terjadi beberapa lampu sebagai pencahaya tiba-tiba berkedip –kedip di sertai aura yang tidak mengenakan seperti sebuah firasat akan sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi di tempat tersebut

_**Brakk**_

Pintu yang menjadi penghubung ruangan tersebut terbuka akan hempasan dorongan angin yang cukup besar dari luar ruangan yang terus berhembus menerpa para tamu yang terdiam terlebih saat suara langkah kaki berjalan yang menyertainya sampai akhirnya menampilkan siluet seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan

. .

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

Symbol lingkaran sihir Naruto, sebuah lingkaran di mana di dalamnya terdapat 3 buah angka 6 dengan ujung angka tersebut hampir bertemu di tengah, karena cepatnya pemakaian Symbol dalam penyerangan tersebut sehingga banyak yang melihatnya seperti 3 buah lingkaran dan tidak mengiranya bahwa itu adalah angka 6

Ketika menggunakan sihir perpindahan, akan memperlihatkan Symbol keluarga Iblisnya lebih lama (Pada saat akan pergi atau datang, ciri khas Iblis) dan Naruto diketahui oleh yang pernah mengenalnya bahwa dia tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir perpindahan seperti Issei

**DarkOrb :**Membuka segel orbit kegelapan

**Emperor :** Pukulan disertai ledakan ultrasonic

Reply Review : … nanti saja waktu sedang ke pepet, entar sekalian info

Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja kalau tidak juga tidak apa. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

. .

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


End file.
